


Kinship

by whiteroses77



Series: Kindred Spirits [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce start a new life after finally meeting in the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Kindred

TITLE: Kinship 1/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,047  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce start a new life after finally meeting in the flesh.  
Author’s note: Continuation to Kindred

~*~

They were standing together on the sidewalk outside Clark Kent’s apartment building. Clark habitually adjusted his glasses and leaned in towards the driver’s window. He asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to come in Alfred?”

Alfred Pennyworth glanced between the two lifelong friends who only half an hour ago had met after a lifetime of intangibility and he shook his head, “As I said before Mr Kent, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

Standing beside his friend, Bruce glanced at him and smiled tightly at him. Knowingly, Clark shook his head slightly in admonishment before turning back to Bruce’s guardian and saying, “I’d like you to call me Clark. We’ve been in each other’s lives too long to bother with Mister’s.”

The older man tilted his head in acceptance, “Then I shall call you what I have always called you then, Master Clark.”

Clark sighed, “That’s not much better than Mr.”

Bruce spoke up and said, “It’s the best you’re going to get Clark.”

Alfred agreed with a dry chuckle, “He is right about that.”

His friend nodded with acceptance. 

Then Alfred said, “I will collect you later then Sir.”

Bruce swallowed as he felt like a teenager being dropped off at a friend’s house. He nodded in agreement and then watched as Alfred pulled the black car away from the curb, drove down the street, and disappeared from view.

Next to him, Clark said, “Come on, let’s go up.”

He turned back and smiled that tight smile again. Then he followed Clark up to his apartment.

~*~

Once inside, Clark took his overcoat and glasses off. Bruce gazed at him and blurted, “I like your glasses.”

His best friend’s eyes crinkled at the edges in pleasure.

Bruce took a breath and glanced around the apartment. He commented, “So this is where you live now.”

Clark replied quickly, “You’ve been here before.” then he stopped and stared at him with realisation.

Bruce grinned, “Hard to get used to it huh?”

His best friend grinned in return, “It’s nice to see that cheerful smile again.”

He ducked his head bashfully, and admitted, “I’m a little nervous, Clark.”

Clark chuckled, “And I’m supposed to be the shy nervous one.”

Bruce frowned and questioned, “Are you?”

His old friend shrugged, “I’ve been known to be.”

“Not with me, never with me.” he insisted.

Clark gazed at him softly. “No, never with you, I could always be myself with you. I never had to hide from you, Bruce.”

Bruce shook himself, “Ah geez this crazy, it’s us Clark. It’s us, neither of us should be nervous.” 

He walked around the room, and Clark circled the other way towards the kitchen area. He switched on the kettle. Bruce was totally aware that they hadn’t touched since being on the street outside the Daily Planet building. Clark met his gaze over the kitchen countertop and he could tell Clark understood exactly what he was thinking.

Clark sighed, “It’s weird isn’t it? All these years, growing up together, knowing each other so well…”

Bruce continued the train of thought, “Wishing we could touch…”

“Yeah.” his friend agreed softly. Then he appeared thoughtful, and he rounded the countertop and asked, “Do you have your crystal with you.” 

“Apart from when I was away, it’s always with me.” He revealed.

Clark held out his hand for it.

Bruce stared at his hand. His own hand darted to the crystal that was still laced around his neck. He blurted out, almost in a panic, “It’s mine.”

Clark’s eyes widened with surprise, and then he cooed, “I know, I know. I wasn’t going to take it from you.”

He wiped his mouth with his hand, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I reacted like that… I’m sorry.”

He reached up and untied it and he handed it to his best friend. As he dropped it into Clark’s hand, Clark placed his other hand over his and held his hand firmly. Bruce breathed sporadically, seeing it and feeling Clark’s touch. Clark whispered comfortingly, “It’s me Bruce, it’s me.”

He met his gaze and said wavering, “I know.”

Then Clark was pulling him into a full-fledged hug and Bruce held on just as tightly as before. He asked plaintively, “What are we going to do Clark, how are we ever going to get used to this?”

His best friend whispered in his ear, “We will Bruce; it’ll be just like before except when we want to touch we’ll be able to.”

He remembered how often he had wanted to touch Clark; it had been so many times. He remembered that sweet kiss on the sidewalk just half an hour ago. He pulled back and gazed at Clark’s soft lips and then he leaned in.

Clark shook his head, and said softly, “Don’t.” 

Bruce frowned and he caressed Clark’s cheek, and asked, “Why?”

His friend gazed at him mutely.

He was confused, but then a thought came to him that he had never ever considered before, “Do you have someone else?”

Clark snorted with laughter and shook his head, “Someone else Bruce, how could there be someone else, it was always you.” he cupped Bruce’s face, “It was always you.”

He asked with a hitching breath, “So why won’t you let me kiss you?”

The love of his life bowed his head, and whispered, “Because it’s too much…”

“Too much?” he asked. Clark glanced up and swallowed hard, and Bruce knew, “You’re just as overwhelmed as I am, aren’t you?”

Clark nodded frantically.

Bruce smiled and in that moment, he regained his composure, and forgot about his own nerves and comforted his friend. “We can take it slowly, catch up, and get to know each other again.”

Those eyes that he had loved so, gazed at him and Clark agreed, “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

~*~

Clark was slouched on the couch, and Bruce was sitting on the floor with his head against the seat cushions. They were both drinking coffee. Clark said, “So what’s our plan of action?”

Bruce turned his head and glanced at him and replied, “Well first I’d like to show you Wayne Manor.”

His best friend snorted, “Wayne Manor, all these years and you never told me you were rich.”

He shrugged and chuckled, “Until I went travelling around the world it was just normal to me, I didn’t know any different.”

Clark inquired, “Does that mean it doesn’t feel normal anymore?”

He sighed and admitted to his trusted friend, “Alfred keeps calling me sir, and I can’t get used to doing what everyone expects a rich guy to do, it just doesn’t feel like me.”

His friend was quiet and Bruce glanced at him again. Clark met his gaze and pinched his lips, “I know that feeling, everyone expects so much from Superman, but deep down I only feel I can be myself when I’m on the farm.”

Bruce nodded along. Clark didn’t need to explain, he’d been there and consoled him when Clark had been scared to death about what being Kryptonian meant. He asked, “I assume you eventually gave in and trained at the fortress?”

“Yeah.” Clark answered and then he realised, “Oh my god, I can show you the fortress now.”

His eyes widened with the realisation, “Geez you’re right, I remember when you tried to explain it to me but…”

His friend nodded, “It’s beyond words.”

Bruce rested his head against the cushion again and sighed, “Wow.”

Then Clark was changing position and laying along the seat of the couch, closer to him. He laughed giddily, “Oh Bruce, I want to take you to the farm too.”

He grinned at Clark’s exuberance, and the years melted away. He turned around on his knees and faced him. He said excitedly, “I’ve got to show you the cave.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “The bat cave?”

He nodded, “Yes, and I’ve got this wicked car.”

His friend licked his lips and suggested excitedly, “I can take you flying.”

Bruce nodded eagerly, “God, yes.”

Clark laughed and sighed, “Oh I’ve missed you.”

“I’m never leaving you again.” He promised.

~*~

Item one on the itinerary. 

Bruce watched on edge, as his best friend took in the enormity that was in front of him. Clark just gazed at it. A smile crept onto Bruce’s face. He asked, “So what do you think, huh?”

Clark murmured, “It’s bigger than I expected.”

“Impressed?”

His friend turned and faced him, and then a cheeky smile spread across his face. “It’s very impressive Master Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head and laughed. He threatened playfully, “You’re lucky I can’t…”

Clark raised an eyebrow mockingly and then he stepped forward and pushed at Bruce’s shoulders, “You can’t do what?”

He held his ground, grinned and then he suddenly cupped Clark’s head, and kissed him hard and quick. He pulled back and gazed at Clark. Clark’s eyes sparkled with delight and he pulled him into his arms, and they jigged about. They both laughed like silly boys.

As they laughed, and horsed around, the front door was opened and Alfred stepped out of Wayne Manor. The two heroes didn’t see but Alfred gazed at them wistfully and rejoiced in seeing his ward appear so carefree after so long.

He called out, “Welcome to Wayne Manor, Master Clark.”

The young men turned and saw him. They pulled away from each other seemingly embarrassed at being caught out. Clark smoothed his clothes and called back, “It’s a surprise I never imagined something so impressive.”

Alfred said, “Come in for some refreshments. Then Master Bruce can give you the tour.”

“That would be great.” Clark agreed.

~*~ 

As they were seated at the kitchen table, Bruce whispered to Clark, “I’m surprised. I thought he would make us do the formal thing.”

His friend smiled and whispered back, “You mean huge long table and candelabras?”

Alfred was at the kitchen worktop and he spoke over his shoulder, “Candelabras are for entertaining guests, you’re not a guest are you Master Clark?”

Clark grinned, “No, not at all.”

“Although I never imagined that I would be entertaining Master Bruce’s imaginary friend in the flesh.” Alfred commented.

Then Alfred turned and placed a platter of baked goods in the centre of the table, and then he returned to the worktop preparing some drinks. Bruce smirked at Clark. 

Clark eyed the treats and then picked up a muffin. He smirked and asked, “Muffins I expected to have fairy cakes?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Jerk.”

Clark shook his head and took a bite. As he hummed in delight, Alfred turned with his hands on his hips. He castigated, “I remember now. You see that is one of many foolish notions I have to thank you for putting into Master Bruce’s head.”

His friend gazed at the older man like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed the bite of muffin hard. Bruce chuckled in response and defended, “C’mon Alfred, you love baking and you know it.”

Clark nodded along, “And these are really good just like Bruce told me they were.”

His guardian gave them a flicker of a smile. “I have grown to enjoy baking. I have found it can be both relaxing and rewarding.”

“I understand, I think my mom feels the same way.” Clark said.

Bruce gasped and said, “Oh, I didn’t even think to ask, is Mom um… I mean your mom is… is she well?”

His friend smiled and nodded, “She’s doing fine.”

He reflected that smile. He said with relief, “That’s great.” 

He glanced at Alfred, and saw a question there. Bruce explained, “I always felt like she was my mom too.”

Alfred gazed at him softly and nodded with understanding. 

~*~

After the refreshments, Bruce showed Clark the parts of the Manor that matter to him. He showed him into the old nursery. He grinned and told him, “That’s it, that’s where we met.”

Clark frowned and Bruce chuckled and opened the wardrobe door, “In there, that’s where you told me that this was your wardrobe.”

His old friend smiled, “Well where I was it was mine. It was you who was the strange little boy in my wardrobe, and sharing my bed.”

Bruce licked his lips, as he recalled memories that had no place in a nursery. He motioned to Clark, “Come on.”

Then he led him to his bedroom. As they entered, Bruce told him, “Now this is the room we grew up in.” he pointed at the double bed, “This is where we…”

Clark’s eyelashes fluttered and he finished, “Where we shared our first sexual experience.”

Bruce groaned and asked, “You remember everything we did?”

“You know I do and that’s why I think we should move along and continue the tour.”

He smirked at Clark reticence. He pointed to the en suite bathroom. He teased, “Do you want to see the bathtub?”

Clark grimaced, “You… jerk.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, “Yup that’s what we did in there.”

His friend laughed, “Come on.”

~*~

Bruce led Clark deep into Wayne Manor’s grounds. They came to the area surrounded by a low ironwork fence. Bruce stopped at the fence and swallowed hard. Clark gazed at him softly, and said, “Thanks for bringing me here.”

Then Clark opened the gate, and entered alone. He watched him glance over the different generations of stones until he reached the right ones. He watched as Clark touched both headstones one and then the other. Clark spoke gently, “Hi Martha.” He swallowed, “Hi Thomas.”

Bruce stayed silent; he waited to see if Clark would say more. But Clark just stared at the graves for a while. Then he whispered, “I’m going to take care of him I promise.”

Bruce took a deep breath and then he entered too and went to stand with his friend. Clark reached for, and took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. They turned and smiled at each other.

~*~

Later he was showing Clark the gardens.

He smirked and glanced around, his gaze finding something that was like an old friend to them. He jogged over to it and motioned upward and announced, “This is the tree.”

Clark’s brow creased, he approached, and he asked unsurely, “The tree?”

Bruce shook his head and grumbled, “The tree, the tree - our favourite place to sit and chill out when we were little kids.”

His friend laughed, “Our tree…” he pinched his lips and told him, “Our favourite place to sit was the windmill in our yard.”

He gazed at Clark wide eyed and then he laughed too, “A windmill? Were we ever in the same place at the same time?”

Clark shrugged, “When we were in the bath, or in bed?”

Their gazes locked and he could see that Clark was remembering the same things as him. Bruce breathed deeply, and then he smiled bashfully, “Geez.”

Clark let out a stuttered breath, “We did so much…”

“…and nothing at all.” he finished for him.

They gazed at each other a little longer, his friend swallowed, “We agreed to wait.”

“Yeah we did.” He agreed and then Bruce shook himself, and moved on. He started walking and motioned, “Come on.” He stopped next to the wooden lid. He pointed, “This is where I fell, you know, you remember.”

His best friend nodded, “I remember everything. Just like you.” 

Bruce nodded in concurrence, both of them had been unmistakably pleased when they figured out that they both could recall things better than other people could, it was yet another thing that added to their bond.

Clark remembered, “The day you found the cave.”

“And the day you got your speed…” He added.

He watched as Clark squinted at the wooden lid. Bruce realised what he was doing, and he jumped in front of him, “No, no!”

His friend exclaimed, “What?”

Bruce said, “No cheating come on inside, and I’ll show you what I’ve done with it.”

~*~

They entered the cave from the stairs. Clark’s gaze took in everything. The computer, the shelves of gadgets, he walked over to the dressing area and gazed at the Batsuit hanging there. Bruce asked, “Do you like it?”

Clark nodded while keeping his gaze on the suit, “It’s sexy.”

He was surprised, “Sexy, I hoped you’d say it was cool or something but…” he gazed critically at his own uniform, “Sexy?”

His friend glanced at him sideways. Bruce caught him and chortled, “Come on with me and tell me if you think this is sexy.”

He led him further into the cave, until they reached the plinth where his ride parked pointing towards the secret exit. He showed it off like a hostess on Wheel of Fortune. He asked, “So what do you think?”

Clark’s eyes lit up and his cheeks rounded as his smile took over his whole face. He glanced at him and then back to the dark knight’s black steed. “Now that is cool.”

Bruce grinned, excitedly he went and opened the door, and showed him the inside. As Clark had a good look, Bruce boasted, “It’s actually faster than you would expect, you know being so heavy. But it’s tough, I’ve actually put it through walls and…”

“I hope you’re driving safely.” Clark said warningly. Bruce swallowed and opened his mouth to defend himself, but then Clark cracked a smile, “Only kidding.”

He grimaced, “You…” 

Suddenly Clark looked up when he heard the flutter of activity above. Clark’s gaze found his again, he questioned, “The bats are still here, and you’re fine with them?”

Bruce gazed up and swallowed, and admitted to his confidant, “Fine is too strong a word, I accept their presence, after all they were here first.”

“You’ve always been strong minded.” Clark complimented.

“You’ve always had faith in me.” He replied.

Clark told him softly, “I still do.”

He laughed softly and he approached him and wrapped his arms around him. He whispered, “My Clark.”

His friend whispered back simply, “Yes.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Kinship 2/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,886  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue to get reacquainted.

~*~

Batman observed as the Gotham police officers recovered the unconscious criminals on the street below. It was a good night’s work, but he knew there was so much more to do. One or two scumbags a night, he might just be getting somewhere in say twenty years’ time. His attention slipped away as he thought about his friend, his ally, and wondered what his success rate was. 

As he thought about his kindred spirit, he smiled. Then he winced. Although he was alone up here, he didn’t want to get into the habit of breaking his persona. He had to stay focused.

He watched the police cars pull away. Then he got ready to continue his patrol. Just before he set off, a familiar voice called from above, “Hey are you busy?”

Batman glanced up into the night sky and saw Superman floating down to him. He grimaced, “Damn it.”

Superman landed in front of him. A frown was already on his face, “What’s the matter?”

He hissed through his teeth in frustration. 

His old friend asked worriedly, “Didn’t you want me to come here?”

Batman shook his head and chuckled hopelessly, “I’m trying to stay focused, and you being here with me isn’t helping matters at all.”

Relief flooded his friend’s face, and he smiled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.” He gazed at him and studied the Superman uniform, and Superman asked, “What?”

He asked him what had been on his mind a few minutes ago, “How many criminals do you catch in a night, on average?”

Superman looked thoughtful and then told him, “It’s hard to say, um you know my job – this job…” he said motioning to the uniform, “It’s not about the criminals, sure I stop crimes and help the police catch them when I can but really it’s just about helping people in all kinds of situations.”

Batman sighed, “I suppose I understand that with your abilities, but my job is about stopping the criminals…”

“Not only that, you’re still saving people from the criminal acts the bad guys would’ve done in the future.” his friend added encouragingly.

He nodded, “I guess, but it just doesn’t feel like enough.”

His best friend smiled knowingly, “I think you need a break.”

He groaned, “I just told you that I feel like…”

“I know. You’re beating yourself up, even after you’ve done a good job tonight. You need a break.”

Batman sighed, “What do you suggest?”

Superman pointed upwards, and Batman’s heart fluttered, “You want to take me flying?”

He murmured, “We haven’t done that yet, and I want to show you what it’s like.”

He returned, “There’s a lot we haven’t done yet.”

His lifelong friend offered his hand. His heart fluttered again, he still wasn’t used to the fact they could touch now. So he reached out and took his hand and Superman drew him into his embrace. They gazed at each other up so close, their chests pressed together. Superman smiled softly and asked, “Are you ready?”

Batman murmured, “I’ve been ready for this my whole life.”

His stomach flip-flopped as they rose into the cool night air but he just stared into Superman’s calming eyes, until his equilibrium returned to normal. They floated higher and higher and then his friend smiled and then told him, “Look down.”

He swallowed and then did as he was told. Beneath them were an array of millions of tiny lights. He frowned wondering and Superman whispered, “It’s Gotham.”

He said in awe, “I never knew Gotham could be so beautiful.”

Superman told him, “Bruce every night, every time you catch a bad guy, you’re going to make it shine even brighter.”

He gazed at him. He felt almost overwhelmed. They bowed their heads together and smiled. Heartfelt he said, “Thank you Clark.”

~*~

They drifted along and his friend asked, “Where do you want to fly to, anywhere in the world you want.”

He caressed his face and told him, “Nowhere, just being here with you. Nothing could beat that.”

Those beautiful eyes that he knew so well, crinkled at the edges as he asked, “Are you going to turn out to be a romantic?”

Under his cowl, his brow creased as his heart fluttered again. He said with emotion, “My friend...”

Clark smiled and shook his head fondly, “Of course.”

He whispered, “My lover?”

Clark swallowed and breathed out, “Yes.”

He nodded, and told him, “I think the answer is yes.”

Amused confusion gazed back at him, “What?”

He admitted, “I think I might be.”

“What?”

“A romantic.” he clarified.

Clark laughed softly, and Bruce closed the gap between them and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. As he withdrew, Bruce asked, “Will you come home with me tonight?”

Clark nodded silently.

~*~

They floated along, and he enjoyed the twin sensations of the cool night air at his back and the warmth of his friend. He said, “I never thought you would be so warm.”

Clark smiled, “I guess it’s the excess solar energy.”

He frowned and asked, “Is that… is that what makes you special?”

His friend nodded.

Then something occurred to him, “Of course, that’s where the heat vision comes from then.”

Clark laughed, “I’ve always loved how smart you are.”

He groaned and told him, “You know recently I’ve been discovering how stupid the average person is…”

His kind hearted friend scolded gently, “Don’t they’re not that bad.”

“Yes they are. God Clark some of the women I’ve been dating are…”

His friend’s eyes widened and then he glanced away. He said roughly, “I guess I should’ve realised…”

He slowly realised the cause of his friend’s reaction, he exclaimed, “No, god no.”

Clark returned his gaze and asked, “No, what?”

“No, I’m going on dates I’m not… I’m not… it’s just an act, like you and you’re glasses. I don’t want to, god I don’t but…” he bowed his head. “Alfred thought it would help…”

“Bruce?”

“Please understand.” He uttered.

“I get it.”

He looked up and saw Clark was gazing at him with understanding in his eyes. Bruce smiled fragilely, “I’m glad.”

Clark smiled, “It’s crazy but… I feel like you belong to me.”

He swallowed and admitted, “I do.”

Clark’s smile grew brighter and he declared, “I belong to you too.”

They smiled goofily at each other and then Clark asked, “Have you had enough of flying, do you want to be dropped off at your car?”

He shook his head.

Clark frowned.

He chuckled, and reached into his utility belt. He boasted, “My car does more than look cool.”

He pressed the remote; it beeped and turned on the homing device. He watched as his friend focused on the tiny twinkling lights below and then suddenly he exclaimed, “It drives itself.”

Clark glanced at him, and Bruce was surprised as he saw Clark’s pupils change focus and return to normal. He swallowed and asked, “Telescopic vision?”

“That’s what you named it.” Clark said with a grin.

Bruce remembered back when they were kids. He remembered how Clark used to say he could see forever through his telescope. And how at the time Bruce had thought it was just a figure of speech, until Clark described the colours in rings of Saturn. He remembers telling Clark that it wasn’t normal, and that it must be him. That it must be one of his abilities that they never even realised he had until then. He remembers Clark’s shocked face when he realised that normal people couldn’t see that much through an average telescope.

He met his friend’s gaze and he complimented, “I always thought that was cool.”

Clark began to blush and he murmured, “Thanks.”

Bruce nodded, “Come on, let’s go home.”

~*~

Back at the cave, he checked in with Alfred. Although Bruce told him through the intercom that he didn’t have to bother, Alfred insisted on coming down. As his old friend made his way down the stairs, the Tumbler entered the cave and pulled up on the plinth. He glanced sideways at Clark, and was pleased that his extraordinary friend could find his things awe inspiring. He raised his eyebrow questioningly and Clark nodded, “It’s wicked.”

They both turned away from the car and met Alfred. The old man’s eyes widened as he saw Superman in the cave. Then he nodded calmly, “Good evening Master Clark.”

“Good evening Alfred.” Clark replied.

Alfred eyed the uniform, and then explained, “Forgive my staring sir, but I have been watching your exploits these last two years and I must say I never expected to meet Superman in the flesh.” Clark smiled shyly at the attention, then Alfred chuckled and added, “I never realised that your uniform was so… bright.”

Bruce laughed and added, “It’s fabulous.”

Clark squinted at him and Bruce revealed with a wink, “I mean it.”

Clark shook his head and pulled an exasperated face at him. Alfred noticed their silent exchange, and he chuckled. “I am going to bed, I just wanted to make sure everything is fine, it is so I will say goodnight Gentlemen.”

They watched Alfred return to the stairs and Bruce called fondly, “Goodnight Alfred.”

“Goodnight.” Clark called too.

Bruce waited until Alfred had returned upstairs before he removed the Batsuit. He was more than aware that Clark’s eyes were glued to him as he undressed. When he was nude save for his crystal, he raised an eyebrow and told him, “You should take yours off too.”

Clark’s eyes slowly rose to meet his, and he leered, “You want to see me naked?”

Bruce licked his lips, “It’s been too long.”

His friend’s gaze flashed over him again, and he murmured, “Yes it has.”

He remembered their promise to each other, “We’re supposed to be taking our time remember.”

“I know.” Clark agreed.

Bruce reached for and slipped on his robe, so he could traverse the Manor without embarrassment. He tied the belt. Then he folded his arms, and gazed at Clark pointedly and then waited.

He watched as Clark licked his lips and glanced away.

He censured, “No bashfulness, remember.”

Clark glanced back at him and then locked gazes with him. Then he reached for his cape to unfasten it. Bruce swallowed and waited eagerly. Then Clark stopped and grinned, “Not here.”

“Okay, let’s go.” He proposed and then led him to his bedroom.

~*~

Once in the bedroom, Bruce put his hands on his hips and said, “Now we’re here, let’s see it.”

Clark met his gaze and reached for his cape again, and unfastened it. He asked, “We are still waiting…?”

He swallowed and admitted, “At the moment I don’t think I could handle…”

His friend nodded along, “It would be too much to handle.”

Bruce slowly checked him out and said teasingly, “From what I remember it wasn’t that big.”

Clark shook his head, his cheeks flushed but he said, “You always liked the look of it.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “I liked the look of every part of you. Come on then refresh my memory.”

He watched that teasing pink tongue swipe his full lips. Then he watched as Clark removed the Superman uniform slowly and deliberately. He pulled the top half over his head. Bruce could see that since they were in college Clark had filled out even more. He glanced up to Clark’s eyes before returning to his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, at the red shorts he glanced back up again and met Clark’s eyes that were sparkling with mischief and affection. 

As Clark bended over to remove his red boots, he kept his eyes locked with Bruce’s. When the boots hit the bedroom floor, Clark grinned, then hooked his waistband, and pulled the bottom half of his suit down and off. 

Bruce was waiting and watching avidly until Clark stood upright. Then he took in Clark in his entirety. He wasn’t hard but it didn’t matter right now. Bruce sighed wistfully, “God Clark.”

Clark’s eyelashes fluttered, “Still like it?”

At Bruce’s nod, Clark walked naked towards the bed and he climbed in. Then Bruce unfastened his belt and let his robe fall from his shoulders. Then he joined Clark under the covers. They lay on their sides and gazed at each other as they had done all their lives. 

Clark’s brow creased with emotion. Then he reached out and caressed Bruce’s shoulder with his fingertips. He uttered, “Bruce it still doesn’t feel real.”

Bruce reached out and he caressed Clark’s lips, “Will you kiss me again?”

His friend smiled shyly, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Bruce sighed feeling those soft lips and he pressed back softly. They both pulled back slowly and gazed at each other. Then they smiled gently at each other. Clark confessed, “I feel like we’re kids again.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah it does.” He gazed at Clark’s lips and asked, “Again… please.”

His friend’s chest rose and fell and then he leaned in and pressed their lips together again. Then Clark brushed his lips against his, and Bruce slowly opened his mouth and caught Clark’s upper lip between his lips. Clark sighed in return and then closed his lips over his bottom lip. 

Again slowly, they pulled away.

Clark smiled and licked his lips. Bruce watched that tongue. Then he was the one who leaned forward, and he kissed his friend. It was a firmer kiss this time and their mouths slid together gently. Reflexively Bruce reached up and cupped Clark’s face with one hand. He pressed his tongue into his friend’s mouth wanting to meet the tongue he’d observed and been teased with so many times over the years. Clark let out a little noise as their tongues met.

They retreated again to measure each other’s reactions again. Clark’s brow creased and then he groaned, “Oh god.”

Then he leaned in again and covered Bruce’s mouth with his own. Slowly Bruce was pushed back against the pillow. Their mouths opened wider and their tongues met and played together. A rumbled arose from Bruce’s chest and his hand threaded through Clark’s thick hair. Clark pulled back and spoke against his lips, “I think I love kissing you.”

Bruce grinned up at him, “So don’t stop.”

Clark grinned back at him, and then he kissed him again.

They kissed softly again. 

They kissed deeply. 

Bruce reversed their position and Clark gazed up at him lovingly. Bruce used his fingertip and caressed Clark’s lips, and when they were open and waiting Bruce leaned and slowly licked at his lips, Clark breathed through his nose and opened his mouth wider and Bruce licked into it. Clark moaned and he caught Bruce’s tongue and sucked it gently. Bruce groaned in response. 

He pulled away and smiled and then he feinted a lick, and Clark’s tongue came out to meet him and Bruce caught it and sucked it in return. 

Clark chuckled, and then they met each other halfway and their tongues met, and played and licked each other’s. They both laughed in delight. 

Then slowly their laughter faded away and they gazed at each other intensely. Then they met each other again and that kiss was hard and passionate, and their fingers threaded into each other’s dark hair. They echoed each other’s groans and their kisses became wetter.

He felt his own desire. He could feel Clark’s, as he was sure Clark could feel his. He groaned into Clark’s mouth, “I want you, I’ve always wanted you.” 

Clark gazed into his eyes, “I know, Bruce. God I know.”

Bruce caressed his friend’s cheek tenderly, “We have waited so long.”

“We promised… didn’t we?”

“I know…” 

Suddenly a chuckle escaped him and Clark gazed at him in question. He shook his head and told, “The rate we’re going we‘d come in five seconds, before we managed to get anywhere.”

His old friend - his buddy raised an eyebrow and jested, “I didn’t realise you had that problem.”

He bit his lip and shook his head, “Jerk, you’re lucky you’ve got superpowers…”

Clark grinned, “Or I’d be screwed?”

Bruce leaned in, and kissed him and then told him, “Not tonight.”

He opened his eyes wide and asked, “I guess that problem of yours must be bad.”

He knew his best friend was ribbing him, but he said with honesty, “I want every step we take to be special.”

Clark caressed his jaw, “It will be because it will be with you.”

With anyone else, he would feel like a fool but with Clark, none of that mattered. He asked, “I just want to hold you.”

His kindred spirit nodded, and then met his gaze and knowingly opened his arms. Bruce smiled and he nestled against him, wrapped his arm around him, and laid his head against Clark’s chest. It rose and fell steadily and Clark cuddled him and caressed his hair gently. Their desire ebbed away and became languorous warmth between them. 

The passion between them could wait until another time. 

This right here was the best moment of his whole life and he was content.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Kinship 3/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,009  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue to get closer.

~*~

He had finished his work in the cave. Well finished wasn’t exactly right, he had done as much as he could before his mind was frazzled. He was tempted to push it, but his mission had only just begun and if he intended to be in this for the long haul, he had to take the opportunity to unwind when he could. Well that’s what his best friend told him, and he was an expert after all he’s been at this vigilante stuff – pardon me - hero stuff, Clark didn’t like the word vigilante. – longer than he had. Clark had been shocked and a little upset when Bruce had told him the ins and outs of his training. He wasn’t at all pleased when Bruce had told him that he had been trained to be an assassin. However, Clark knew him better than anyone better than himself actually, and it hadn’t been too difficult to reassure his friend that he had no intention of ever using his skills to their full potential. 

Both he and Clark had the abilities to cause death and destruction but neither had the desire to. As he thought of his best friend, he smiled. If someone could help him unwind, it was Clark. He wondered if he was busy right now.

Bruce exited the secret doorway. He walked in the direction of the kitchen to check in with Alfred. As he reached the doorway, he heard a familiar voice… 

“Really, I didn’t know that.” he said with surprise.

“Well Master Clark it was a long time ago, in a past life as it were.” 

Clark chuckled, “You must’ve taught Bruce a few tricks over the years.”

From the doorway, Bruce saw Alfred smile. “I like to think so.”

Bruce entered fully and commented fondly, “I know so Alfred was my most irreplaceable mentor.” Clark turned and smiled at him, and Bruce said, “I didn’t realise you were here.”

Clark shrugged and turned to Alfred, “How long have I been here?”

Alfred glanced at the kitchen clock and replied, “Two hours, I’d say.”

His eyes widened, “You’ve been here that long?” He reached out and put his hand on Clark’s t-shirt clad shoulder, “Why didn’t you come downstairs?”

His best friend told him with affection, “You were busy and besides Alfred and I have been getting to know each other.”

Bruce met his guardian’s kind but keen eyes and he nodded, “That’s great.”

Alfred gave him a short nod in return. 

He was very pleased. He liked the idea of the people he loved getting along with each other. He returned his gaze to Clark. He said meaningfully, “I thought it was time for a break. Do you want to join me?”

His best friend got his meaning straightaway. His eyes sparkled as he agreed, “Okay.”

He asked Alfred, “You don’t mind if I steal him away do you?” 

The corner of Alfred’s mouth twitched, “By all means Master Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head with affection and smiled. He said to Clark, “Come on.”

As they approached the stairs, Clark told him, “I’ve been wondering when you wanted to continued our itinerary.”

He knew that there was still a few things on that list. He replied, “How about right now?”

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise, “Right now, I thought you were in the mood to…”

Bruce licked his lips and teased, “I’m always in the mood when you’re around, baby.”

In reflection, his lover licked his lips but scolded, “Stop it.”

He laughed, “Never.” Then knowing his friend’s recall abilities, he teased, “Do you remember your way to my bedroom?”

Clark glared sulkily, “Your house is big and ostentatious but it’s not exactly a maze, of course I remember.”

His friend set off up the staircase, Bruce chased after him and asked, “You think it’s too much?”

He glanced at him and then put his arm around Bruce’s shoulder, “No, it’s incredible Bruce.”

“It is nice, isn’t it? After my time away I can now understand how to appreciate what I’ve got.”

Clark chuckled, “And you’ve got a lot.”

Bruce chuckled too, and then he remembered something from the past. “Hey, wasn’t there that guy who owned that castle near you when we were in high school. I mean that was a castle you said.”

His friend frowned in thought and then chuckled, “Yeah, it was but it wasn’t… it was impressive but this…” he motioned around at the Manor, “…this is just more.”

Bruce grinned with a little pride. He wondered, “Whatever happened to that guy?”

“He lives in Metropolis now, his father died suddenly and now he runs his family business.” Clark told him. 

They cornered the first landing and continued walking along, and he reminisced, “I remember that guy hanging around for a while, wanting to be your best friend.”

Clark replied, “Yeah, well I did save his life.”

“Your first save wasn’t it?”

His best friend squinted, “You know it was.”

They reached the second landing. They turned to each other. Bruce continued, “I know. I remember how jealous I felt when you first told me about him.”

“There was no need to be, I did like him and think he was cool but you know I didn’t need him to be my best friend, I had you. He was never going to be you.”

He felt warmed by Clark’s affection. 

Clark continued, “Actually I’ve had a few run-ins with him since I became Superman.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Really?”

His friend nodded solemnly, “I guess you and Dad was right, you did warn me to be careful around him.”

He recalled, “Well I don’t know, something just seemed off about him that’s all.” 

Clark chuckled, “I already said you were right, okay.”

Bruce smirked, pleased with himself. He motioned up the stairs, “Continue on.”

His old friend set off again but then halted with a thoughtful look on his face and he told him, “Hey speaking of being kids, I’ve always wanted to show you something.”

Bruce chuckled, “I think we showed each other everything already.”

Suddenly Clark scooped him up in his arms, Bruce's eyes widened as he felt the ease in which Clark lifted him. Clark whispered to him, “Watch.”

Then suddenly they were moving, Bruce tried not to blink as he tried to focus as his friend super-speeded them to Bruce’s bedroom. As they arrived and came to a halt, Bruce glanced around the room and then dizzily laid his head against Clark’s shoulder.

Clark asked worriedly, “Are you okay?”

He smiled at hearing his friend’s tone, and he muttered, “I’m just dizzy.”

He heard relief in Clark’s voice as he told him, “I slowed it down so you could experience it.”

When the room stopped spinning, he looked up and smiled at Clark, and explained, “It was like being dizzy but instead of the spinning going round and around it was in a straight line, it was weird and exciting at the same time.”

His friend grinned, and lowered him to the floor, “Maybe next time, I’ll go faster and see if you like that.” 

He groaned, “I’ll keep my eyes shut, I know that.”

Clark strolled around his bedroom. He glanced at the bed that they’d already shared in the flesh and a thousand times before that. Clark joked, “Now why would you bring me up here?” 

Now the dizziness was gone and they were alone up here, Bruce let his gaze check Clark out. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, nothing unusual but it was the first time since they had reconnected that Clark was wearing the casual clothes he wore while they were growing up. He thought of all the times he had instigated Clark to lower the zipper of his jeans and lift up his shirt so he could have the visual to jerk off to. 

At his silence, Clark turned towards him. Bruce approached him and reached out. He caressed Clark’s face and admitted, “I’ve wanted to touch you for a long, long time.”

“You’re kidding.” His old friend said straight faced.

He just stared at his friend. 

Clark held his expression but he couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eyes and slowly Bruce’s face blossomed into a bashful smile. Clark grinned, “I don’t think you’ve wanted it as much as me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Do you want to prove it?” Clark urged.

He whispered, “You too.”

He braced himself for what they were going to do. It was as exciting now, as it had been when they were teenagers, experimenting, and finding out what they liked, and what they enjoyed. Finding out what would make their cocks the hardest. 

He smiled and then he took a step back, and Clark followed and again and again until Bruce took a seat on the bed. Clark joined him there and he studied and touched the quilt beneath them. Then Clark raised his gaze and Bruce saw something there, something he had seen many times before, however compared to right now those other times seemed to pale in comparison. Then Clark leaned in.

They were still taking things easy. After everything, they had been building up to this their whole lives so they didn’t want to rush in and ruin it. But as he felt his friend’s mouth and lips under his, he reached for and caressed Clark’s jaw. 

His tongue played against his and Bruce’s hand trailed down to Clark’s chest and massaged it through his t-shirt. They let themselves fall slowly back against the mattress. His partner hummed into his mouth, and Bruce’s hand went further and it cupped Clark between the legs. Clark groaned and pushed up against his palm, and so Bruce massaged him. 

His lover pulled out of the kiss slowly and gazed at him intensely. 

Bruce asked throatily, “Let me see.”

Clark licked his lips and Bruce smirked in response. Then Clark grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Bruce let out a rumble of approval as he saw Clark’s muscled torso stretch out and then relax again as his lowered his arms and tossed his t-shirt onto a chair nearby.

He had always loved Clark’s body, watching it change and grow, get bigger and broader and yet stay beautifully in proportion. Clark smiled smugly at Bruce’s obvious enjoyment and then he reached for his belt, and then his fly. Clark glanced down his own body, and reached in to pull out his erection. They met each other’s gazes and unashamedly both their gazes dropped as his cock were released.

As tempted as Bruce was, he leaned himself against the mattress with his arm and elbow crooked and murmured, “Show me.”

Clark leaned his head back against the mattress, he folded one arm behind his head and grinned boyishly at him, “All those years we was never able to touch and now you won’t…?”

Bruce said teasingly, “Show me.” 

His lover bit his lip gently, and smiled at him again, then he reached for his cock and he began stroking it. Although Bruce had watched this so many times during their teenage years, he was still mesmerised by the sight of it. Bruce noticed Clark used the same technique as always and his cock lengthen. Bruce slipped down the bed to get a closer look. He glanced at Clark’s face, and recognised the flush to his cheeks and the heavy lidded look to his eyes. Bruce smiled as said, “You were always so sexy when you did this Clark.”

Clark gasped, “God Bruce, your breath your breath on my…my…”

Bruce grinned and purposefully moved a tad closer, “On your…cock?” 

His friend groaned, “You…” 

He groaned himself in response, Clark being turned on had always been his turn-on, had always made him rock hard. Bruce sat up on his haunches. He gazed down at Clark’s aroused gorgeous body. Bruce reached for and palmed his own crotch. As Clark jerked himself off for him, Clark’s gaze observed him keenly. Bruce reached for his own shirt buttons. He slowly spread his shirt and revealed his torso. His crystal was hanging against his chest from its lace around his neck, pointing down at his crotch.

Clark mewed a little, and he used both hands to stimulate his cock. He held Bruce’s gaze and groaned, “Yes, come on, show me.”

Bruce held his gaze and released himself from his pants, and then he jerked his cock, firmly but slowly. The pleasure he had always felt having his own hand on his cock, and Clark’s eyes watching him was still there but now there was another sensation another pleasure and that was the knowledge that right now he could actually reach out and touch Clark, touch his warm beautiful flesh. He glanced at Clark’s face and saw desire there. They had shared many of these adventures but this was deliberate, and knowing and more intimate. 

His best friend’s cock was turgid and beautiful, Clark was breathing steadily, and his gaze was heavily lidded. Bruce murmured, “Do you know what I’ve always wanted to try?”

Clark gazed at him steadily but didn’t reply. 

He leaned his body forward and he rubbed the tip of his cock against Clark’s. Clark gasped as they made contact. They both moaned, as they got wet with pre-come. Bruce took a breath as all his pleasure seemed to focus down to that point of contact. He rubbed the heads together. Bruce closed his eyes with ecstasy. 

He gasped as his lips were kissed. He smiled and opened his eyes and saw Clark facing him, mirroring him, kneeling up in front of him on the bed. Clark murmured, “I couldn’t just lay there.” Clark leaned in and kissed him again and Bruce responded. As their lips moved over each other’s, their hands caressed their bare torsos, pushing their pants to their knees. Bruce groaned as Clark cupped his bare ass and then he did the same. 

They kissed, and they moved and rubbed their cocks together and their fingers grasped their ass cheeks firmly. They writhed against each other. 

Then Clark laughed and said, “You’re lasting longer than five seconds.”

Bruce grinned at his teasing, “Imagine how long I’ll last by the time we finally…” he paused and Clark smirked unknowingly. The words he could use couldn’t even describe properly what they were going to do when they finally did it. 

Clark laughed and licked into his mouth and whispered, “When we finally…”

Bruce breathed deeply with arousal.

There was a moment of stillness before Clark took the initiative and reached for and he took Bruce’s cock in his hand. He curled his fingers around and made a fist. His whole focus was the sight and feeling of Clark’s hand on him. Bruce breathed deeply again as Clark made his grip firmer and then he pulled up in a short stroke. It grazed the glans and Bruce couldn’t - didn’t want to hold in the groan that came from him. He heard Clark take a breath before he slid his fist back down the length again. Bruce moaned as his cock lengthened even more. He instinctively spread and pressed his knees into the mattress.

His friend stroked it again, and Bruce watched his own cock grow even harder. Clark murmured, “Does that feel good?”

He sighed, “So good.”

Clark murmured, “It feels so good, your cock was always so gorgeous, and now I get to feel it so hard in my hand.”

Bruce moaned as he watched the head of his cock appear and disappear again and again, until he came over Clark’s hand. 

He panted as he recovered. As much as he had really enjoyed that, he wanted something else. He reached for Clark’s cock, “Your turn.”

Clark groaned and braced himself as Bruce took hold of Clark’s hot hard flesh, which had gotten even harder from jerking Bruce off. He watched intently as he did the same to Clark as he had done to him. He pumped the length slowly but carefully. He hummed seeing it, feeling it in his grasp. Clark smiled lazily and leaned in and kissed him slowly, panting into his mouth.

Bruce moaned and he took his smiling mouth, and their kisses became passionate and wet and Clark rocked into his stroking fist until he came quietly muffling his cries in Bruce’s mouths. 

His best friend come splashed onto him, over his stomach and cock. It had always been his fantasy, to see and feel it ever since that first time and he leaned in and kissed Clark again.

They slumped down and they lay beside each other, their heads leant together as they recovered. Bruce leaned over and kissed Clark’s face tenderly.

Bruce marvelled at the fact they could be so at ease with each other yet still want to… 

“Make love.” He murmured aloud.

Clark met his gaze, “Huh?”

He smiled, “When we do it, we’re going to make love.”

His lover gazed at him oddly, and said as if it was obvious, “Of course we are.”

He joked, “Some other people might call it something else.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “Really…?”

Bruce spread his thighs invitingly and teased, “Yeah that’s right.”

“And that’s what you want to do?”

“Do you?” he asked instead of answering the question himself.

Clark reached down and drew a line from Bruce’s knee up his thigh. He said softly, “When two people have loved each other as long as we have…” His caressing finger traced from Bruce’s belly button up to his heart. “…we could never just fuck.”

His finger tickled and Bruce laughed joyfully, “You said it.”

His best friend leaned over him; his hands braced either side of him and he smiled down at him. Clark leaned in and whispered, “Jerk.” And then he kissed him again.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Kinship 4/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,297  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce take a break from their itinerary.

~*~

“So there’s an emergency and you’re on your way, halfway there you hear someone else that needs saving; what do you do?” he posed.

His best friend frowned at him, “That’s all I get. What about the variables?”

He asked knowingly, “What variables?”

“Well, what is this second emergency? How bad is it? If I’m halfway to the first am I nearer to the second one. Obviously if I’m on my way to the first I must think I can get there in time, so just because the second one is happening doesn’t mean I could get there in time to make a difference. Can any emergency services take care of either of them without me?” He listed.

Bruce stroked his own jaw as he thought it over. Finally, he said, “Okay, both emergencies are the same level of disaster. The difference in distance is minimal. You could get to the second one in time. The emergencies services could deal with the aftermath of number one, but the second one there’s no help of any kind.”

Clark stared at him, and he tensed his jaw. 

Bruce smirked gloatingly. 

Clark asked, “So you’re not going to tell me what the emergencies are?”

He shrugged, “Could be anything.”

His friend nodded thoughtfully, “Okay, is it possible that I could do both?”

Bruce thought about Clark’s speed, especially when flying, he concurred, “It’s possible, but where do you head to first?”

Clark met his gaze and answered the question posed to him, “I’d continue to the first one and try to get to the second one after.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Interesting.” He leaned back, and asked, “Anything that would change that decision?” 

“Like what?”

“Like someone you care personally about being the second emergency, what if it was me?”

Clark swallowed hard, and uttered, “Don’t say that.”

“Would it, would it make a difference?” Bruce pushed.

His friend questioned seriously, “Would you want it to?”

Bruce admitted, “Up here…” he said pointing at his head, “…no I wouldn’t want you to forsake someone else’s life for me…but…” he put his hand over his heart, “Here, I would hope you could do both.”

His best friend’s brow creased, as he gazed at his hand over his chest. He said heartfelt, “I would hope that you could stay alive long enough for me to get there.”

Even though he was the one who started the questions, he hadn’t intended for them to get maudlin, so he shrugged and declared cockily, “Of course I would I’m Batman.”

Clark’s jaw dropped and then he rolled his eyes. He picked up the loofa and threw it at him. Bruce laughed and then grasped a handful of bath water and threw it at Clark. After all those misses during their childhood it was gratifying to see it hit him in the face. Clark’s eyes widened with shock, “You little…”

“Not little anymore.” He goaded.

Then suddenly Clark reached out, and grabbed his arm and pulled him from his end of the tub, and into his lap. His own eyes were wide from the trip, and Clark grinned, “No we’re not.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him. Bruce groaned, “I’ve been looking forward to this forever.”

Then he threaded his fingers through Clark’s wet curls and kissed him deeply. 

His lover pulled him closer and Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist. Clark groaned and caressed his naked back as they enjoy something they had both longed for. He murmured against Clark’s lips, “This…hmm…” he kissed him again, “This is everything I ever wanted.”

Clark bowed his damp forehead against his and whispered, “I told you that you had a one track mind.” 

He said innocently, “All I wanted was to shake your hand.”

His lover pinched his lips to stay in control, “Or hug you or something.”

He caressed Clark’s naked back and replied, “We are hugging.”

They both grinned secretly at each other. Then their lips met again.

~*~

A little while later

Bruce suggested, “Why don’t we get out of this tub, the water is getting cold.”

Clark wondered, “Do you want to get out because it’s cold or because you want to get out?”

His brow crinkled, “What kind of question is that?”

His lover rolled his eyes and murmured, “Because I could reheat the water if you want.” Bruce’s eyes widened with realisation. Clark raised both eyebrows and gloated, “Yeah.” 

He grinned in response and asked, “Do I have to get out of the tub for you to do it?”

Clark mirrored his grin and said, “Only if you’re scared.”

He trusted Clark completely, he always had, so he pulled out of his embrace, and leaned back against his side of the bath casually and said, “Go ahead.”

His lover laughed. Then he asked, “Are you sure?”

He joked, “Fire away.”

Then he observed him as he focused his eyes on the water they were sitting in. Bruce saw his eyes glow warm amber. Bruce’s cock flexed seeing it, and he reached down and squeezed his cock. Then he felt the water around him heat until the he felt the pleasure of being submerged in a hot bath again. Bruce leaned back and moaned, “This is divine.”

Clark groaned, “Don’t distract me.”

Bruce moaned even more as the water got just that little bit hotter, just enough to stand it but all his muscles relaxed and he felt boneless. Then Clark was speaking and Bruce had to concentrate, “Huh?” he uttered.

“Are you okay, it’s not too hot?” Clark checked with him.

He smiled lazily, “Good.”

Clark frowned but with a smile on his lips, “Okay?”

“Yeah, just hmm…”

His lover chuckled, “I think I made a mistake. I thought we could continue our little… make-out session but looking at you you’re in no fit state.”

He hummed, “Doesn’t matter, do what you want.”

Clark raised an inquiring brow, “You want me to do what I wanted before, and you’re just going to lay there.”

“I’m sure it will be great.”

His lover shook his head, “Yeah right.”

“No? Well I guess you’ll have to wait then.” He mumbled.

Clark shrugged, “I could blow on it.”

Bruce sniggered, “Did you just say you’re going to blow me?”

“No, I said I could blow on the bath water and make it cooler.”

He hated that idea and wittered, “Don’t you dare.”

His best friend groaned, “Well you stay in there then.”

Then he lifted himself out of the water, and was just about to step out the tub, when Bruce’s gaze became alert. His eyes took in Clark’s wet and muscled body through the steam rising from the water. Bruce called out, “Wait.”

Clark twisted his upper body and gazed down at him. He asked, “What?”

He leered, “Don’t run away come back here.”

His lover and best friend gazed down at him with exasperation. He told him off, “Make up your mind.”

Bruce said saucily, “It’s not my mind making this decision.”

Clark met his gaze perceptively, and asked, “Is that right?”

“Huh-huh.” he agreed.

His lover stepped forward, so he was over Bruce’s legs, and then Clark lowered himself down until he was straddling him. As Clark came to rest in his lap, they gazed at each other with lust that was tempered by their lifelong friendship. Bruce reached up, and caught a lock of Clark’s hair and twirled it around his finger. He let it go and it came to rest in a curl against Clark’s forehead. Those beautiful eyes that right now were framed by dark damp lashes held his gaze as Clark leaned in. At the last second, Clark bypassed his lips and pressed his lips to Bruce’s throat, next to the lace holding his crystal around his neck. Bruce groaned and arched his throat savouring the kiss.

Clark hummed against his skin and then he opened his lips and sucked the flesh instead. Bruce breathed steadily as he enjoyed the feeling. Bruce’s mouth opened in pleasure as Clark’s teeth grazed him. He groaned, “Hmm Clark.”

His lover echoed the groan against him, and he moved on kissing down his throat, licking his way over Bruce’s clavicle and down to his chest. Then he reached a nipple and licked against it. Bruce mewed as it peaked. Clark murmured against it, “Sensitive?” 

Bruce sighed, “Hmm must be.”

Then Clark scooted backwards in the tub, and he wrapped his full lips around the little peak and sucked. Bruce moaned and arched into it. Clark hummed. He pulled away and licked it again. He glanced up and met Bruce’s gaze and he took the other nipple between his lips and sucked it hard. Bruce cried out in pleasure and his cock flexed between them.

Clark moaned loudly feeling it. Bruce’s hands skated over Clark’s broad shoulders and he requested, “Lift up.”

Silently his lover met his gaze and then returned to his previous sitting position straddling his lap. Then Clark gazed at him in question. Bruce smiled naughtily, and he reached out and caressed Clark’s chest, massaged the muscle and rubbed over his nipple. He murmured, “My turn.”

Clark grinned in return and then moaned as Bruce leaned in and sucked at his nipple. He felt the soft skin hardened in his mouth. Clark cupped the back of Bruce’s head and arched against him. He hissed, “Oh yes.”

Bruce licked at the peak and hummed, “I think you’re sensitive there as well.”

His lover chuckled, “I’d say so.”

Bruce groaned and he massaged the other side, he tweaked the untouched nipple and he felt Clark grind down against his cock reflexively. He groaned. They still hadn’t gone there yet. It was both frustrating and incredible arousing waiting and prolonging it and finding out what turned them on together.

He let out a low rumbled from deep in his chest, and he latched onto Clark’s nipple and sucked it ravenously. Clark gasped and groaned, “Bruce… hmm Bruce…”

He mumbled against it, “You like it?”

“Yes.” Clark admitted with a whine.

Bruce chuckled, and he reached up and cupped Clark jaw, tilted his head and sucked at his throat. Clark’s fingers threaded into his Bruce’s wet hair, and he ground down onto him. Clark’s cock was hard against Bruce’s stomach, and his own cock… damn, his own cock slid between Clark’s ass cheeks.

One of his hands of its own accord, reached down and pawed at one of Clark’s curved cheeks. Clark gasped and gently pulled him away from his throat and there was a question in his beautiful eyes. Bruce’s brow creased and Clark spoke the question aloud, “Tonight?”

He admitted, “I wasn’t… I didn’t plan to…” he smiled ruefully, and stated roughly, “But my cock is so hard for you right now.”

His best friend smirked at his confession. He asked cheekily, “Is that what your problem is?”

He shook his head and laughed, “Don’t do that.”

Clark swallowed and said, “Do you still want to wait to… you know.”

Bruce hissed, “I’m just a man Clark, you can’t expect me to make that call right now not when my cock is aching so much.”

His lover bit his bottom lip softly. Then he scooted backwards off his lap. Bruce sighed internally in disappointment, although it was probably the best call. The whole point of waiting was getting it right. As Clark moved, Bruce’s cock was revealed, the head just above the waterline. He winced seeing it, then he met Clark’s gaze again and saw mischievousness there in his eyes. Clark braced his hands on the bottom of the bathtub and began to lean towards Bruce’s cock. 

Although a shudder of excitement travelled down his body to his cock, he exclaimed, “I thought you didn’t want to.”

Clark tilted his head, “We’re not doing… you know…”

“But you want to do this?”

Clark grinned, “I’m a man too.”

He flashed a smile before he gazed intently at his best friend. Clark glanced at Bruce’s cock head, then back to his face. He murmured, “Tell me if you like this.” Then he leaned forward and covered the tip with his lips.

Bruce gasped out, “Oh god.”

Clark hummed and it vibrated down the length of his cock and he felt his balls draw up. Bruce inquired in a slightly needy tone, “Is it good?”

His lover pulled off, and smiled kind of giddily, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

He asked again, “Is it good?”

Clark gazed at the glans, and frowned and then licked at it. Bruce moaned at the sensation. Clark flicked his tongue against the very tip. Bruce hissed out in pleasure, “You’re not going to answer the question?”

His lover told him, hot breath against him, “I’ll tell you after.”

“After…?” he exclaimed. Then Clark took the head of his cock into his hot wet mouth, and sucked it. Bruce reflexively grasped the side of the bath. As Clark took more, Bruce’s hands raced to Clark’s dark head and cupped it, and moaned, “Oh god yes.”

Clark hummed around him again, and began bobbing sucking the part of his cock that was above the waterline. Bruce watched transfixed, and in delirium as the man he loved gave him more pleasure than he had felt before. As Clark became more confident in his technique, he began using his tongue as well and Bruce’s instinctive was to thrust up. His cock slid through full pink lips again and again and Clark groaned around him. Oh he really sounded like he was enjoying it. Then he glanced up and met his gaze. He smiled with his eyes at him. 

At that moment, everything paused, Bruce knew that if Clark continued sucking his cock he would come, and he didn’t want… they had always come together. He whispered, “Your turn.”

Clark let his cock slip from his lips. He grinned at him, “Guess what…” he leaned forward and kissed him, and then he whispered, “It’s good.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him deeply. They held on to each other and then they performed a synchronised roll in the bathwater. Clark came to rest against the bathtub as Bruce laid flat over him. Bruce pulled out of the kiss, and purposely slid down Clark’s body. He felt Clark’s erection drag against him all the way, as Clark moaned in response. 

He positioned himself as Clark had, on his hand and knees, Clark’s erect cock within easy reach. His best friend spread his arms over the edge of the bathtub and met his gaze playfully, “You’re going to love this.”

He raised an eyebrow and queried, “Am I?”

“Oh yeah.” Clark drawled. 

“Really?” he goaded.

“Really… I know you.” Clark insisted smugly.

Bruce glanced down at Clark’s cock and studied it. He had always liked the look of it. He really enjoyed having it filling up his fist as he stroked it. The question was; was Clark right was he going to like it in his mouth, stretching his lips, filling up his mouth. He licked his lips and then glanced up and met Clark’s gaze. 

Clark gazed back at him, and murmured, “It’s good I promise.”

As if, he needed anymore encouragement. He smiled slowly at him, and then he leaned in and brushed his lips against the tip. His best friend, who had been so teasing before, gasped out plaintively, “Oh god please yes.”

He met Clark’s gaze, his own brow creased with emotion and he took the full head into his mouth. He groaned. He pulled back dragging his lips over it and then did it again. It seemed at odds how full his mouth felt but at the same time how he wanted more of it, how he could slide his lips down and take more of it. He felt Clark’s fingers thread through his hair. He pulled up slowly and let his tongue slide up the length at the same time. He tasted bathwater and something else. 

He pulled off and glanced at Clark. He was gazing at him as if he was the only other person in the whole world. He savoured the taste in his mouth, and knew it was Clark that he tasted there. 

Bruce leaned all the way forward and he kissed his lover. He whispered secretly to him although they were completely alone. “I love you. Clark, I’m going to suck your cock and then I want you to come in my mouth.”

Clark cupped his face and kissed him hard. He spoke into his mouth, “I will, but then I want you to come in mine.” 

He moved back again, holding Clark’s intense gaze and then he took his cock back into his mouth. He purposefully sucked it hard and he watched Clark’s eyes rolled back with pleasure. Bruce let out an unconscious rumble of desire and focused on sucking the man he loves big and beautiful cock. 

He listened with pride and pleasure as Clark panted out his name, praying it and telling him how good he was feeling. Bruce felt the tremor rush through Clark’s body a second before Clark gasped out, “Oh fuck Bruce, I’m coming. I’m coming.”

He pulled back to watch as Clark’s muscles quivered and flexed, his mouth open in ecstasy. As Clark’s cock jerked, Bruce opened his own mouth, caught his come, returning to the glans and sucking it again. He swallowed it and he revelled in finally tasting Clark’s essence. 

Bruce glanced up, and met Clark’s turned on and devoted gaze, he pulled away and asked, “Do you want a taste?”

Clark’s sated face was wonderful to behold and Clark breathed steadily and nodded, “Yeah.”

He smiled at him, and leaned forward and kissed him. Clark groaned at the taste and deepened the kiss. Bruce pulled back. He knelt up and showed him his erection. “Your turn.” he told him.

His lover licked his lips and agreed, “Yeah it is.” Clark leaned away from the side of the tub and sat up. He grasped Bruce’s hips and then took him back into his wonderful mouth. Bruce whined as Clark took more, and then more. Clark pulled back and he kissed the length of it. Then he held his mouth open and his tongue poised. Bruce moaned at the sight and thrust his cock in there. He swore feeling his cock pass over his tongue. Clark closed his lips around him and sucked him hard, before licking him and sucking him again, and again.

Bruce’s jaw tensed and he told him harshly, “I’ve wanted to get inside you so long now.”

Clark pulled off and gazed at him. Then he smirked, “And now you have.” Then he sucked him back inside, went down further and further until Bruce’s cock met his throat. Bruce cried out, Clark gagged a little and pulled away coughing. It didn’t matter it was too late because Bruce was coming. He grasped Clark’s head. Clark met his gaze and he understood. He opened his mouth for him and Bruce came to orgasm. As he did, his lover closed his lips around the head and licked at him hungrily.

As Bruce recovered, Clark pulled off. He caught his breath. He met his friend’s gaze, and then he lunged forward, pushing Clark back against the side of the bath and he kissed him furiously and passionately.

Clark returned his kisses until they slowly pulled away. They bowed their foreheads together. 

They both licked their lips.

They both grinned at each other.

Bruce whispered, “I’ve always loved taking a bath with you.”

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Kinship 5/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,945  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark takes Bruce to the Fortress of Solitude and they make a discovery. 

~*~

The wind swept over the frozen landscape, the sky was blue though, and sunlight bounced off the crystal spires. He swallowed at the awesome sight. His companion asked, “What do you think?”

Bruce pulled his scarf away; steam came from his mouth as he snorted, “It’s stupendous.”

Clark grinned, “Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude.”

He smiled in return and then they made the short journey to the entrance with the snow crunching under their boots. It was bristling cold, but Clark had wanted to show him the exterior before going inside. Seeing Clark stroll around the Arctic with only jeans and a t-shirt made him a touch envious.

As they got closer, the enormity of the awe inspiring structure became evident. He commented, “You told about it but I never imagined something so beautiful.”

His best friend nodded, “Beautiful and scary.”

Bruce knew that Clark was meaning his own feelings at the time of its construction. Bruce remembered his friend being both frightened and upset when the key to his spaceship had sent out a high pitched signal to him when he was eighteen. Clark had felt compelled to open the ship. The ship had spoken to him and then demanded that Clark go on a quest to find some crystals left on Earth by his biological father. Clark had been terrified but Bruce had been extremely curious and had convinced him to do it and see where it would take him.

It had taken Clark to an ancient Kryptonian site that had then transported him to this barren landscape. This is where Clark had watched as this alien fortress rose out of the ice.

Bruce knew all the details. He had just never been able to witness it. He remembers Clark worriedly telling him that the voice from the ship was also inside the fortress and that it had said he wanted to train Clark for his destiny.

At the time, Clark didn’t know what that alien destiny had entailed, and he had refused to submit to the training, refused to leave his family and give up his life. 

They entered between towering pillars of crystal. Bruce glanced at his friend who now seemed to be perfectly at ease within the fortress, even proud of it. Bruce licked his lips and asked, “When did you decide to do your training?”

Clark glanced at him and smiled gently, and revealed, “Not long… a few months after Dad… after you…”

Bruce nodded, so it was true what he had been thinking, “You gave in after I disappeared?”

His friend shrugged, “After you and Dad there was nothing holding me back.”

“What about Mom?”

“She understood. She accepted that it was something that was important to me.” At Bruce’s worried look, Clark grinned, “It’s okay it wasn’t bad, I learned a lot. At the beginning I thought it was going to change me, brainwash me or something but by accepting it with no distractions it was quite easy.”

He murmured, “I’m just relieved that you’re still my Clark.”

Clark reached out and caressed Bruce’s cold cheek, “Always, and I’m relieved that going through your own training that you’re still my Bruce.”

He nodded, “Always will be.”

His friend let out a happy laugh, and then took his hand and led him into the inner sanctum. Bruce gazed around, and up, and then at Clark. He exclaimed, “Are you like a Kryptonian prince or something?”

Clark shook his head and laughed, “There were no princes on Krypton. This isn’t a palace.”

He taunted, “Maybe not… but still, you can never tease me about Wayne Manor after this.”

His friend walked over to an array of long crystals, “This is the AI control panel…”

Bruce walked over and asked, “AI… the voice… a computer…” he paused and remembered a few weeks ago before he made contact personally, he remembered how his own supercomputer in the cave had been blocked. He exclaimed, “Of course…” Clark stared at him in surprise and Bruce complained, “You know this thing tried to crash my brand new state of the art million dollar computer.”

Clark frowned and asked, “How… what happened?”

“I had my computer do a search… on you.”

“On me?” Clark questioned.

“I just wanted to find you, I put in all the info I had about you and…” he motioned to the control panel, “And this thing tried to fry my computer.”

Clark’s frown slipped and then he shrugged with a smile, “That’s what it does. It protects me from those kinds of threats.”

Bruce complimented, “Well it works great.”

His friend grinned and said, “Do you want to see more?”

He gazed at his friend with fondness and drawled, “Yeah.”

Clark motioned with his head to follow him, and as Bruce walked away, he ran his fingertips over the crystals at the console. As he walked away, there was a soft trilling noise. Clark turned and frowned at him, “Your cell phone is ringing.”

Bruce shook his head, “I didn’t bring my phone with me.”

His best friend tilted his head and walked towards him. Clark reached out and used his fingers to move Bruce’s scarf out of the way. Bruce was confused, as Clark hooked his finger inside his shirt collar and pulled out the lace holding his old crystal – his icicle. It was shimmering as it made the trilling noise.

Clark asked, “May I?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to touch it at the moment anyway, so he nodded. Clark unfastened it from around Bruce’s neck. Then he took it over to the console. He slipped it into a slot. Bruce approached curiously. Then a formal voice relayed, “Retrieving data from communication crystal.”

He asked, “What data?”

Clark instructed, “Jor-El explain.”

The male voice replied, “Kal-El, this crystal retains fifteen Earth years of collected data. Do you wish to access it?”

They met each other’s shocked gazes, and Bruce nodded vigorously. Clark answered the question, “Yes Jor-El, show us.”

“Select time and date to display.” Jor-El requested.

Clark and Bruce gazed at each other; they were both at a loss of what to say. Clark finally said, “Select random moment in archive.”

“As you wish, Kal-El.” was the answer that came back.

Bruce watched in awe as a shimmering hologram appeared. There was a roomful of people, guests wearing polo shirts and shorts and summer dresses, fashions from about twenty years ago. There were people with flutes of champagne and they were chatting away. The view point was low, and it wound its way through the legs of the crowd. Finally, it came out into a decking area. The viewpoint glanced around and then saw a small rowing boat that was tied to the dock. It took a moment before Bruce realised what he was watching.

He glanced at Clark and saw Clark had turned away and was gazing at him strangely. Bruce uttered, “Watch.”

They watched as someone clamoured into the boat. Then a glimpse of the crystal came into view, and then a young voice asked, “Are you there Clark?”

Bruce glanced at his friend and saw a small smile come to his lips. Bruce turned back and kept on watching. 

After a couple of seconds the all too familiar black haired little boy came into view. The little boy grinned brightly, “Hi there, I thought you were going miss this Bruce.”

“Miss what?”

“Our annual fishing trip of course.” The little boy grinned as if he was being silly.

“Are we fishing right now?”

“We wouldn’t be sitting in a boat otherwise would we huh?”

The viewpoint glanced around the rowing boat, and then he agreed, “I guess.”

Suddenly a prim voice asked, “What are you doing in there, Master Bruce?”

The viewpoint gazed up and came to rest on a more youthful looking Alfred. Then he answered excitedly, “We’re fishing Alfred, do you want to come too?”

“We… you mean you and Master Clark?”

Beside him, the adult version of his best friend let out a delighted laugh, “Oh this is so great.”

He gazed at his crystal still in the console. He frowned and asked, “Do you think everything is in there?”

Clark’s eyes widened playfully and he said, “Let’s find out.” 

Bruce listened as Clark rattled off a date off the top of his head. Then a blank image appeared. The AI told them, “That date is blank.”

He nodded, “That was the day after I left, it must have deactivated when I took it off and put it away in my mom’s jewellery box.” 

Clark appeared sad, and so Bruce thought of another date a few weeks earlier. This time the image did appear. It showed a beautiful eighteen year old Clark lying naked on the bed. He was smiling as he jerked his cock. Bruce’s own youthful voice asked, “You remember what we did last time Clark?” Clark nodded, and Bruce asked, “Can I see it again?”

Clark licked his lips, “You liked it that much?”

“Oh yeah.” he answered enthusiastically.

Then Clark released his cock, he rolled over and then rose onto his hands and knees facing away from him. His own voice asked with desire filled strain, “Show me.”

His best friend reached back with one hand and spread his perfect ass cheeks for him. The young Bruce moaned with arousal at the sight of that sweet but unattainable entrance. 

At the same time, his friend groaned in embarrassment beside him, “Oh god Bruce, why did you pick this?”

He grinned at him, “Because it’s a favourite memory of mine.” 

Clark’s own eyes were fixated on his eighteen year old self on the image unashamedly posing for him. Bruce circled behind his friend, and wrapped his arms around from behind and whispered in his ear, “He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Clark shook his head silently and shyly. Bruce murmured, “He still is.”

He kissed his neck as his fingers busily unfastened his button. Clark stayed still as he lowered his zipper. Bruce grasped the edge and he gently tugged the denim down to Clark’s hips. He swallowed hard at the sight of his lover’s ass in the flesh. He remembered as teenagers experimenting, he remembers asking Clark to spread his ass cheeks so he could look. He remembers how hard he came while looking at him. He had spent years longing to reach out and touch the smooth flesh. Then that’s what he did. He touched the curved cheeks reverently.

As if he could read his mind, Clark murmured, “You haven’t asked me, you haven’t asked to see… me… since you got back.”

He kissed his jaw and rubbed his face against it, he answered huskily, “I’ve wanted to, believe me.”

Clark nuzzled him in return and breathed next to his ear, “I do. I want to see you too.”

Then Clark pulled away and he was bracing his hands against a crystal pillar. He bowed his head slightly and he presented himself for him, to do whatever he wanted.

Bruce’s entire being felt full of love and desire for Clark. Bruce caressed his body as he moved to position himself behind him. He remembers how Clark had had to spread his own cheeks to show him, now Bruce could just reach out. He used his thumbs to pull those cheeks apart gently. His cock throbbed and pressed against his own zipper, seeing what he had locked away in his memory. 

Bruce asked, “Do you like me looking at you Clark?”

Clark shivered in response before arching his back to show him. “Yes.”

Then Bruce took off his coat, he released and stroked his erection and then he leaned his body forward, and he held onto Clark’s hips and he pressed himself into the valley. He heard Clark groan softly. He watched his cock slid through the valley again. He breathed deeply and then ran his hands over his hips, the small of his back, his formidable shoulders. He hooked his hands around them, and he thrust himself against him. Clark groaned again. So Bruce did it again and again, harder and faster. Bruce moaned and cried out at the delicious friction. 

He heard Clark whimper and push back for him. Mimicking instinctively what was to come sooner or later.

Unconsciously Bruce growled and he backed off. His gaze again found Clark’s asshole again. He was so turned on by Clark’s responses he had to try and to see. He pushed his thumb up against him firmly and Clark moaned, “God Bruce.”

Bruce smiled hearing that. 

Then he sucked his own middle finger and then he pressed his finger into Clark’s ass for the first time feeling soft tight heat. He pulled it out slowly, got it wet again and then pushed in again loving the feeling. Clark was making soft noises. Bruce asked, “Does my finger feel good?”

His lover answered, “It’s okay, good… god I don’t know, strange.”

He pressed his finger in deeper as the way became easier. But this time when he pulled out, Clark’s body trembled and squeezed Bruce’s fingers and Clark cried out, “Oh Bruce.”

He stared at him in surprise. “Did that feel good?”

Clark glanced back at him and hissed softly, “Yes.”

He licked his lips, and tried to replicate what he’d done. He knew he had when Clark grunted, and he shoved his hand between the gap between himself and the crystal pillar and squeezed his cock. Again, Bruce found him tight around his fingers again.

Bruce moaned, “Oh damn I want you so badly.”

Clark whispered, “Do you want to… make love?”

Bruce said in a hushed voice, “We can’t yet. We’ll need to get something first. We’ve been taking our time, so I haven’t bought any supplies.”

“Lubricant?” Clark queried knowingly.

“Yeah.” Bruce agreed.

His best friend turned in his arms and they gazed at each other with devotion. Bruce smiled slowly at his friend and lover and asked, “Tonight?”

“Tonight, yes tonight.” Clark agreed.

They leaned in and kissed tenderly. They slowly pulled their lips apart. They heard a cry of pleasure that caught their attention and they turned to see that the image was still going behind them, the two young men on the display coming together. 

As he pulled up his jeans and fastened them, Clark asked, “Have you seen everything you wanted? After all you’ve got an eidetic memory you probably remember all this anyway.”

Bruce did the same and put himself away, and then he shrugged, “It’s true, but not every memory is crystal clear.”

His friend smiled at his pun and then he reached for the tiny crystal. But just before he removed it, a thought occurred to Bruce and he blurted out, “Wait.”

Clark stayed his hand and frowned at him in question. Bruce took a fortifying breath and then called out a date. Clark’s eyes widened with recognition, and he warned, “Don’t Bruce.”

He swallowed hard and choked out, “I have to.”

The image appeared on the screen. They exited some double doors onto the street. It was gloomy, shadowy, there was only a single working streetlight and a car parked on the corner with the headlights on, and those beams were the only sources of light ahead. The viewpoint glanced up and the two long missed figures were there. One wore a tuxedo, the other a pretty evening dress and shawl. “Are we going home now?” the little voice asked.

Two adoring faces glanced down and smiled at him. 

Bruce heard Clark take a breath beside him, “Oh god.”

Daddy told him, “We’re early so we have to call Alfred to pick us up.”

Suddenly it happened all at once, as he remembered it. A man approached, and then Mommy, and then Daddy were moving to stand in front of him. This time he heard the gun going off once - twice. Then they fell together.

Beside him, Clark gasped and then let out a sob, “Bruce.”

Bruce tensed his jaw and waited to see if the crystal had caught what he didn’t remember. As Daddy and Mommy hit the ground, he gazed down and then up…

He shouted, “Pause, can you pause that?”

The image stopped, and Bruce stared at the man’s face. He ground his teeth and he snarled, “That’s him, that’s the scumbag.”

“Bruce.” Clark sobbed.

He turned and saw the fresh pain in Clark’s eyes. Bruce walked into his arms and they embraced tightly, and shared their renewed grief. He said emotionally, “That’s him Clark. I just need to know who the bastard is.”

Clark’s chest heaved against him, and Bruce held onto him.

Then Jor-El’s voice announced, “Search complete, subject’s name is Joseph Chilton, also known as Joe Chill.” 

Bruce dragged himself away, and turned and stared at the police file image on view. He read, “Released from prison on parole… address…”

His best friend reached out to his shoulder, “Bruce.”

He turned to his best friend with a manic gleam in his eyes, “I know where he lives, Clark, I can get him, now I can get him.”

Clark gazed at him and pleaded, “Let it go, please let it go don’t do this.”

He pulled away incredulous, “Let it go, this is why I became Batman, you know… damn it you know Clark.”

His lifelong friend bowed his head in sorrow. Bruce pulled him into a hug. “Don’t be upset, this is who I am.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Kinship 6/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,917  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce makes a choice that will affect his and Clark’s future together

~*~

After they had returned from the Fortress of Solitude, he had slipped away as soon as he had the chance. Now he was in the shadows waiting for his target to return to the run down tenement where he called home. He took shallow breaths trying to rein in his anger and impatience. He had spent years learning to channel these sorts of feeling into something positive. He had never really believed that he would have this knowledge, and that he would be in the position to gain retribution. 

He took another breath. A pain in his arm drew his attention to his gloved hand curled tightly in a fist. He hissed, and rubbed and stretched his fingers trying to get the circulation back. Damn, why didn’t the bastard come home? 

When he was starting to think that he was never coming, he appeared down the street and he watched from his position as he walked up to his building. 

He ground his teeth unconsciously. Then he called, “Chill!”

The scumbag turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. “Who’s that?” he called.

Batman stepped out of the shadows. He said lowly, “You won’t remember but we’ve met once before.”

Chill’s eyes widened like saucers. He stuttered, “Y…you’re the Batman.”

Batman stalked forward and Chill declared, “Hey man, we never met before. I don’t know you.”

Batman grinned viciously. “You’re going to get to know me, Joe.” 

Then he sent out a line, and then he grabbed him just before they were pulled up away from the street and up to the rooftop of his building. 

As they landed, Batman tossed him down hard on the rooftop. He snarled, “Now we’re alone, let’s get to know each other.”

Chill hollered from the rooftop, “You’re crazy!”

Batman nodded and conceded, “I just might be, but guess whose fault that is.”

The scumbag was shaking his head as he tried to stand up. “You’re making a mistake.”

Batman kicked out at the guy’s knee and he went back down, clutching his knee in pain. He screamed, “You can’t get away with this, man!”

He lunged, and grabbed him and snarled, “Really because I think I can. Look at you you’re the perfect example of getting away with murder.”

Chill tried to pull away and declared indignantly, “Hey man, I wasn’t inside for wasting no one and I served my time, I’m on parole.”

Batman threatened, “Big mistake, you were safer inside.”

He slammed him back down against the rooftop and paced away. Chill breathed deeply, and then his jaw tensed in anger and then he declared, “I’ve had enough of this shit.” 

He scrambled to his feet, pulling out a firearm that had been stuffed down his pants. He pointed it at Batman and Batman paused a second, before going to action. He grabbed the arm holding the gun. He turned putting his back to his enemy, twisting the arm making him release the firearm. He slammed his head back into his face for good measure. He stepped away and turned around with the gun in his own hand.

He pointed the gun at the scumbag that had ruined his life. Batman breathed heavily, not from the exertion but the adrenaline and fire coursing through his body. His grip on the handle of the gun was hard, as he glared at the bastard. 

Batman’s eyes glanced at the gun a second. He wondered for a moment if this was the same gun that had killed his parents. 

Joe Chill was staring at him jittery. Then he yelled frantically, “If you’re gonna do it man just fucking do it!”

He tensed his jaw, and then a cold calm feeling blanketed him. He smirked and then he squeezed the trigger…

The gun fired once – twice… 

Batman blinked as instead of Joe Chill falling down, his eyes met those beautiful eyes he knew so well but this time they were filled with horror and despair. He glanced down at the rooftop and saw two spent bullet shells next to Superman’s shiny red boots. Reality bit him, and he stepped aside and saw Chill still alive. 

He returned his gaze to the man he loved and he gritted out, “You’re going to protect him from me?”

Superman’s face was intense as he stated, “This isn’t about him. This is about you.”

Angrily he waved the gun at Superman and declared, “This is about him… he’s the reason… he’s the goddamned reason for everything.”

“He’s nothing. He’s not worth losing yourself for. Damn it, I don’t want to lose you.”

“He’s got away with this for long enough, he deserves to pay for his crimes.”

Superman told him, “He does, look he has a gun, and he’s broken the terms of his parole. We can put him back in prison.”

He was too het up, all his anger and all his despair that he had kept inside since he was nine years old couldn’t be denied, not now not when his parent’s murderer was a few feet away.

He snarled, “No, he’s got to die!”

He saw those beautiful, caring eyes close slowly. Then Superman took a deep breath. Then they opened again. His jaw tensed. And then he turned suddenly and grabbed Chill by the throat. Batman jerked in surprise of the sudden movement. He watched as Superman lifted Chill into the air like a ragdoll. Joe Chill’s legs flailed about, his fingers tried in desperation to pry Superman’s fingers away. 

Then Superman met Batman’s gaze intensely. 

Batman stared at him motionlessly. “What are you doing?” he gasped.

Superman said quietly, “You want him dead, okay.”

Chill began flailing even more hearing that declaration. He choked out a scream, “No, fuck. Someone help me.”

Batman flinched as he saw and heard someone scream for help in fear of the world’s greatest hero. He watched in horror as Clark tightened his grip and cut off Chill’s capacity to make noise. 

He deplored the nicest kindest person he had ever known, his best friend - his lover, “Why are doing this, this isn’t you.”

He saw tears forming in those beautiful eyes and Superman told him, “You can’t let this go until he’s dead. He deserves to die, so I’ll do it, I’ll do it for you.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He cried, “You would do this for me?”

Clark met his gaze and answered simply, “Yes.”

Tears trickled down Superman’s cheeks, as his own seeped under the cowl. Superman asked, “Are you ready?”

His gaze went to the murderer swinging in mid-air. He had stopped kicking. His eyes were empty as if he had accepted his fate. He might as well be dead from the look of him. He returned his gaze to Superman’s strained face. He knew that strain was from holding back, waiting for the nod from him.

Still there was a dark corner of his mind that wanted to see it, but at the same time a child’s voice – his voice spoke, “Nothing else matters, you’re my Clark and I love you.”

Batman walked forward, and he reached out caressed Superman’s cheek and he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Superman swallowed and his brow creased, he asked, “B…?”

He told him, “We’ll take him to the police, get his ass thrown back in prison.”

His partner gasped, and then he smiled in relief. He dropped Chill, who ended up back on the rooftop in a heap. He was disoriented. But he grumbled, “What the hell…”

Batman glared at him, and then he kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Then Superman pulled Batman into a hug. He sighed, “Thank god you made the right choice, Bruce.”

He returned the heartfelt hug. He uttered, “I couldn’t let you do it…” He pulled away a little and cupped Superman’s face. He asked, “Would you have really…” he looked into Clark’s teary eyes and he shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter.”

A glimmer of Clark’s smile appeared. He suggested, “Let’s get this scumbag to the GCPD and then you and I can go home.”

Bruce nodded, “I’d like that.”

Superman reached down and grabbed the unconscious Joe Chill by the scruff of the neck. “Come on.”

Batman gazed down at the gun still in his hand, he looked up and said meaningfully, “Thank you, Clark.”

Clark swallowed hard after watching him think. He said roughly, “I think I need to get you way from this, out of Gotham for a while.”

“Clark?”

“I want you to come to the farm with me.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah okay, Clark.”

~*~

The sky was blue no clouds were in sight as they drove down a seemingly never-ending road. He felt like a kid again as he asked, “Are we there yet?”

Alfred pinched his lips with amusement and answered, “Patience.”

Bruce gazed out the window at field after field of ripe golden corn. Suddenly the sea of gold stopped and there was lush grass and then a herd of cattle. Alfred chuckled and announced, “Cows Master Bruce cows.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in fond exasperation. He came to a halt and focused as a sunny yellow farmhouse and a big red barn came into view. He swallowed the lump that was suddenly in his throat. He croaked out, “Alfred?”

Alfred nodded, “Here we are.”

He stared as they got closer and closer, he had imagined this place his whole life. He breathed out, “Oh god.”

Excitement and apprehension flooded his body. He saw a red mail box. He saw the sign saying Kent Farm. He saw a white picket fence as they turned into the driveway. His hand began trembling with nerves. If he had been out on the streets of Gotham, he would have been in trouble feeling such panic. He wondered if this was how his friend had felt arriving at Wayne Manor for the first time. He glanced down at his own shaking hand and then suddenly his hand was taken and squeezed comfortingly. He glanced up with surprise and Clark smiled gently from the seat beside him. “Hey, I’m sorry I had to get out and go to that emergency.”

He noticed Clark hadn’t put his glasses back on so close to home. Bruce said with relief, “Well you’re back now, just in time.”

Alfred parked the car up. Then he got out to do his duty and opened the door for them. Bruce smoothed his hand over his clothes. He glanced over Clark’s smart casual clothes, and he asked nervously, “Are you sure we shouldn’t have dressed better?”

Clark said encouragingly, “What you’re wearing is fine, in fact you look really good.”

He glanced at his black slacks and dark shirt again. His friend chuckled and told him, “Get out of the car already.”

As he climbed out, the door to the farmhouse opened. An older but handsome woman with auburn hair with a hint of silver came out drying her hands on a dish towel. 

She frowned at the strangers in her driveway. “Good morning, can I help you?” she called.

Bruce stopped dead and just stared at her. She gazed back at him and then her attention shifted behind him and a warm smile of recognition took over her face. Bruce felt a strong arm guide him forward as Bruce couldn’t take his eyes from her. They stopped at the foot of the porch steps. Clark said proudly, “Mom, I’d like to introduce you to some friends of mine.”

He watched her inquisitive but warm eyes take them in fully. He felt Clark’s eyes on him also. Then Clark said, “Mom this is Mr Alfred Pennyworth…”

Alfred stepped forward and offered his hand, “Madam it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Her gaze became even warmer at the genteel greeting, and she replied, “Thank you Mr Pennyworth.”

“Alfred will do, Mrs Kent.”

She laughed lightly and she responded, “Then you should call me Martha.”

Alfred’s gaze went to Clark. There was a hint of surprise there in his eyes and Clark smiled. Then the older man said, “Martha, I have found that the finest of ladies are called Martha.”

Bruce blurted out, “That’s what it means.”

Both Martha and Alfred turned and gazed at him, and Bruce felt self-conscious. He swallowed and explained, “Martha it means lady.”

Martha tilted her head inquisitively at him. Clark placed his hand around Bruce’s shoulder and introduced him. “Mom this is my friend Bruce.”

He smiled and said, “Hello, Mom… um I mean Martha.” 

She chuckled at the slip of tongue. Her gaze flickered back and forth between Clark and him. She seemed to notice Clark’s arm around him for the first time. Then she said, “It’s funny, when Clark was little he used to have an imaginary playmate called Bruce.” She laughed again and asked teasingly, “Whatever happened to him sweetie?”

Bruce watched as Clark motioned deliberately with his eyes towards him. Martha followed his movement and then she frowned and Clark nodded. Martha shook her head and exclaimed quietly, “No, no way.”

Her gaze went to Alfred and she asked, “You don’t bake fairy cakes by any chance do you?”

Alfred nodded, “I’m afraid I do Martha.”

She stared at them all and then declared, “You all better come on in and explained this to me.”

~*~

Martha Kent sighed and offered a refill of coffee to everyone. “I must say we’ve been through a lot, seen a lot of crazy things over the years, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“It was definitely a surprise to me, I can tell you.” Alfred sympathised.

As Clark’s mom and Alfred continued talking, both revelling in being able to talk to someone who understood their adoption of great responsibilities, living with secrets and just the overall strangeness of being the loved ones of superheroes, Clark and Bruce slipped away. 

Bruce followed Clark up a narrow staircase, a few steps across a tiny hall into a small bedroom. Bruce glanced around the space that was filled with the odds and end and trinkets of a childhood. Clark spread his arms. “This is our bedroom…” he lay down on the bed, and continued with a grin, “our bed that we slept in every night.” From the bed, he pointed at a door, “My wardrobe.”

Bruce followed his pointing finger and frowned.

Clark laughed and said, “Our bathroom is down the hall, no en suite here.”

He glanced around again and he shook his head, “I never imagine somewhere so…”

“Small?” Clark asked.

“No cluttered… and small.” He admitted.

Clark squinted at him affectionately, “I didn’t expect Wayne Manor either.”

He swallowed, “I know.”

His best friend rubbed his hand over the space beside him, “So you want to see what it’s like?”

Bruce grinned uncontrollably, and approached and climbed on the bed. The bed was small compared to his own, but it was nice and snug. He gazed at his lover so close. 

He leaned in and kissed him. Clark moaned and opened his mouth for him. Bruce echoed his moan, “Hmm.” 

Clark sighed, and pulled away. Then he leaned back in and kissed him again. “We’ve got to finish the tour.”

Bruce grumbled and pulled him back and kissed him again. Clark smiled into his mouth and then he pulled away fully, then Clark stood up. He said “Come on then.”

~*~

Clark led him outside. He pointed up at the metal frame of a windmill, “Our tree.”

Bruce chuckled.

Clark grabbed his hand excitedly and led him to the red barn. Inside he led him up a wooden staircase. At the top, he found what Clark had described a long time ago. The place he called his loft. He thought back to being a kid and playing with Clark. He put himself back there and imagined his excitement if he had been given this space of his own as Clark had. He uttered, “Wow.”

Clark frowned at him and then rolled his eyes thinking he was mocking him. Bruce shook his head, “No this must’ve have been so cool when your dad set it up for you. I remember you telling me about it like it were yesterday but I guess I never quite got it.”

His friend smiled, “It was, but Bruce to me you were always here with me. We spent so much time up here together.”

He mirrored Clark’s smile and then he noticed the telescope. He walked over and looked at it. He smiled, “I remember how proud you were when your dad gave you this telescope.”

Clark drawled softly, “Yeah I was.”

Then he noticed an old photograph on the desk in the corner. It showed a man with a plaid shirt and smiling blue eyes. He walked over to the desk and picked up the photo frame. He asked, “Is this Dad?”

Clark came over and stood next to him. He sighed yearningly, “That’s him.”

He reached out and traced the strong but caring face, he said quietly, “I always thought they would look the same but they don’t.”

The brother of his heart leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Bruce turned and met Clark’s gaze and told him, “I want to see him.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Kinship 7/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,060  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce continues his visit in Smallville.

~*~

They were still in Clark’s loft. Clark reached for and gently took the photo from him and placed it back on the desk. Clark gazed at it for a long yearning moment and Bruce closed in and embraced him from behind him. As they enjoyed the closeness, he sneaked his hand under Clark’s shirt and caressed his torso with his fingertips, his stomach, up to his chest and back down. His fingertips slipped teasingly inside his waistband and played against his belly. Clark groaned softly. He glanced over his shoulder and arched a brow, “Here?” 

“Didn’t you tell me this is where we did most of the fooling around we used to do?”

His friend nodded, “We didn’t have to worry about the noise so much out here.”

Bruce licked his lips and hummed, “Oh yes, you were always… noisy when you came for me.”

Clark blinked slowly as he licked his own lips, “I couldn’t help it.”

He murmured, “I always loved it, hearing you cry out for me, it always made me come harder.” he leaned in and kissed his lips, “I always wanted to know what you would be like if I could be the real reason you came so hard.”

Clark returned his kisses and confessed, “It was real, you were always the reason Bruce.”

Bruce leaned forward and he kissed him again. “Prove it.”

“What do you want me to do?” Clark breathed out huskily.

This was so weird. They had already done so much together now. The desire he felt for him was even greater than before and yet the man in front of him wasn’t some guy he was attracted to that he wanted in his bed. They had been best friends since they were tiny tots, they’d made mud pies, and they’d confided their fears to each other. They knew each other better than most people knew their husbands or wives. Yet they could still laugh at each other but they also knew they could count on each other in any situation. 

So how did you balance all that with wanting to ravish him, push him down on that old couch and thrust… he blinked as saw that Clark was observing him with an arched eyebrow. Then Clark turned in a circled and faced him, he licked his lips and murmured, “You don’t have to overthink this Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and nodded, “You know me so well.”

“I’d like to know you better.” Clark said with a smile in his voice.

Bruce chuckled and he reached out and he took hold of Clark’s hand and walked backwards leading him to the couch. Barely breaking the contact, Clark gazed at him so close and then kissed him again. 

As Bruce gazed at him with desire in his eyes, Clark’s smirk fell away. He took an excited breath. He saw hunger reflected on his face as Bruce smirked at him instead. He asked, “So what do you want to try. Who’s having their turn first?”

Clark murmured, “It depends on what you mean by turn.”

He frowned at him, and then he realised, “Oh.” 

“So?” Clark asked playfully.

He groaned, “You know I wish we could both try it at the same time.”

His lover leaned in and kissed him. “Well…hmm… the idea of which one turns you on the most?”

Bruce hooped his arms around Clark’s neck, and leaned forward into him, “Well, as you know I used to come so hard staring at you…”

Clark grinned leeringly. “I remember.”

He carded his fingertips through Clark’s hair at the back, “Huh-huh but I really loved the idea of you coming…” he leaned in next to Clark’s ear and whispered, “…coming on my ass.”

Clark smirked and said, “I’d like that too.”

Bruce tilted his head and murmured into Clark’s ear, “On it or in it?”

Clark’s strong hands grasped Bruce’s ass and he ground up against him. Clark groaned, “I’d like to come inside you.”

With their excitement, it meant they were already semi hard for each other. Bruce moaned as his cock hardened even more between them. They gazed at each other. They breathed deeply. He couldn’t help his lust as Clark reminded him, “It’s your turn.” 

He smiled and asked, “What’s that?”

“I want you to show me, I want to look at you now.” Clark told him huskily.

He laughed, and whispered back, “Okay.”

Then Bruce took the initiative, and approached and climbed onto the couch. He lay down on his back and then met Clark’s gaze again. Clark’s mouth kicked up at the edges and then he approached him. His lover looked down at him in question. 

Bruce reached down, unzipped, and released his erection. Then he just held it as Clark’s eyes focused there and then he licked his lips. Bruce groaned quietly, remembering how it felt inside that hot mouth. His cock hardened even more beneath his hand. 

Then Clark returned his gaze to his eyes before climbing onto the couch with him. Clark sat on his haunches between Bruce’s spread legs. Clark leaned over and kissed him, and Bruce opened his mouth for him and Clark slowly pushed his tongue into his mouth. He groaned and cupped Clark’s head in his hands. Clark echoed his groan. He lowered his body down and deepened the kiss. 

As Clark’s body met his, Bruce reflexively brought his legs up cradling Clark between them. His lover moaned in response and pressed against him harder. Bruce’s hands groped and grasped Clark’s shoulders, his back, down to his ass. His muscles were thicker, and his frame bulkier but his ass was the same. It was sweet and curved. He felt the bulge of Clark’s crotch pressed against him, his scrotum, and his ass.

Clark pulled away minutely and the look in his eyes was intense. 

Then his lover pulled away and sat on his haunches between Bruce’s thighs again. Clark reached down, grasped Bruce’s waistband of his pants, and pulled them down over his ass, his legs and off. Then he grasped one of Bruce’s thighs and raised it into the air. Bruce held his gaze mutely. Clark breathed through his nose deeply and then he just looked at him. Bruce met his gaze, his thighs spread legs raised totally on show, and he held the position that Clark had put him in. Clark exclaimed softly, “Fuck.”

He swallowed hard and asked, “Good?”

His lover said huskily, “Better.”

Bruce remembered the first time in his dorm room, how he had gasped out loud to see Clark’s cock there so close to his ass. They hadn’t done anything, yet he panted, “Please touch me.”

His kindred spirit - the one who knew him the best didn’t need to ask, he just knew what he meant, what he wanted. Then Clark caressed him with his finger. Then he released his own erection. He wrapped his fist around his own cock, and he pumped it steadily. Then Clark used the head of his cock to trace over Bruce’s ass cheeks and then his entrance. 

As it made contact, Bruce felt it quiver in response. He heard Clark let out a breathy gasp, but Bruce’s eyes were focused on Clark’s cock touching there. And then Clark was pushing one of Bruce’s legs further up, and Bruce caught it behind the knee and pulled it to his chest. Then Clark was playing the tip against his asshole again and again. Although they hadn’t agreed on anything, Bruce asked, “Can I go first huh?”

He felt the heat of Clark’s desire, just as he could see the evidence of it. Clark was hard and ready and only inches away. 

Bruce asked with need, “Do you want to put it in?”

His lover groaned, “We need lube don’t we? We can’t…”

Then they were distracted as Martha Kent’s motherly voice called up the stairs, “Bruce… Clark, will you run an errand for me, sweetheart.”

Bruce and Clark stared at each other startled. Clark swallowed and called out cringingly, “We’ll be there in a minute, Mom.”

When there was silence downstairs, Clark and Bruce took in their situation. Then Bruce laughed, “I’m just glad she didn’t come up here.”

~*~

They drove into the centre of town in the Kent’s red pickup truck. Bruce observed small-town America with the eyes of a tourist but also with an inborn fondness. Clark pulled the truck up at the curb. They got out and Clark headed off on an errand for Martha. Bruce turned his attention to why they had ventured into town. 

He approached the florists and entered. A tiny bell dinged as the door opened and closed. He glanced over the selection of flowers. The young woman behind the counter asked with cheeriness, “Do need any help?”

Bruce turned his gaze to her, she was about his age, and she was very pretty. He smiled politely, “I need two particular blooms.”

She smiled brightly, “Well that’s a start…” he saw interest in her eyes, “Um are you new in town?” she enquired.

He revealed, “I’m visiting some friends here.”

“Anyone I might know?”

“I’d think you probably know everyone in the area, the Kent farm.”

The woman’s nose crinkled, “My aunt and I have lived about a mile from there my whole life. This is her store.”

He smiled politely, “I guess you must know them well then?”

She pinched her lips, and tilted her head and shrugged all at the same time, “Um, not really…”

When Bruce frowned, she noticed and explained, “Their son Clark was in my class, he was a nice guy but he was always a bit…” she whispered, “Um a little odd, he kept to himself.” She chuckled, “Actually I remember I caught him talking to himself once.”

Bruce gazed at her and cringed a little. It was a little galling to hear Clark being a source of humour to people. But he also remembered how people thought he was a weirdo growing up too. Then the thought came to him that people still thought he was a weirdo and a grin sprang up on his face. 

The woman behind the counter frowned at him not understanding what he found funny. He shook his head, and chuckled. Just then, the little bell dinged again as someone entered the store. He glanced back and his grin softened. Clark asked, “Did you get what you need?”

He nodded, “Almost… I was just chatting about you with…” 

He glanced back at the woman looking for a name, but Clark spoke it first, “Lana.”

Lana nodded and glanced over Clark's form, “Hi, Clark it’s been ages.”

Clark adjusted his glasses and nodded, “Yeah it has.”

Then Lana looked at Bruce sheepishly, and scolded, “You didn’t stop me…”

“Stop her what?” Clark asked.

Bruce told him with real mirth, “Telling me that she caught you talking to yourself once when you were kids and that you’re a bit of queer duck.”

Clark raised an eyebrow behind his lenses and smirked, “I don’t know about the duck bit.”

He chuckled in response, and he stepped forward and he gave him fleeting kiss. They heard Lana gasp and they smiled at each other and then turned back to her. Her eyes were wide and she said, “I had no idea.”

Clark shrugged, “Why should you.” he glanced at Bruce, “Can we get those flowers please.”

~*~

They left the store and Bruce placed the flowers in the bed of the truck for the journey. Then they got inside the truck. They glanced at each other, then Bruce said, “Sorry about in there, it’s just I can’t seem to resist you when temptation strikes.”

His partner smiled, “Don’t be. I’m sure the gossip will be all around the town by supper time but it will be Mom that has to deal with it not us.”

“Now you’re making me feel bad for Mom.”

Clark told him with resolve, “Don’t worry Mom can handle anything anyone in Smallville might say, she’s tough.”

Bruce smiled and teased, “Didn’t you tell me when we were kids that Lana Lang was the prettiest girl in town.”

His partner chuckled, “Yeah she was, probably still is. She wasn’t something a growing boy could not notice but…”

“But what?”

“You know what.”

Bruce grinned mischievously.

Clark shook his head and grinned too, and admitted, “I always had someone better to look at and talk to.”

“And other things.” Bruce added.

“And other things.” Clark agreed.

Clark started the engine, and pulled off and drove out of town to the target destination.

~*~

He closed the passenger door and then reached into the back of the truck and retrieved his first purchase. Then he walked with his best friend through the cemetery, past a statue of an angel, until Clark came to a stop. Bruce’s gaze dropped to the headstone. He read his name, “Jonathan Kent.”

He spoke to Clark beside him without turning away from the grave. “I never knew he was called Jonathan, he was always Dad.”

“I know I felt the same about Thomas.”

Bruce smiled tightly. He reached out and placed the red rose on top of headstone. He crouched down. He spoke quietly although he knew Clark could still hear. “Dad, Jonathan, I want thank you… for so many things. Thank you for being there for me, I know you didn’t know me, but somehow with you and Alfred in my life you helped me get through losing my dad and my mom. I want to thank you for teaching Clark, who then helped me understand how to restrain and focus my anger into something good, and for giving us those boundaries. Most of all I want to thank you for not sending Clark away so long ago and for the strength of your love for him to keep him and love as much as you did, as much as I love him. 

He heard Clark’s breathing stutter, and he turned his head and glanced up at him. His best friend gazed down at him with tears sparkling in his eyes, but a smile on his lips.

Bruce stood up and shook his head and he drew Clark into a hug, he whispered, “Silly boy.”

Clark wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He exhaled, “I love you too.”

He shushed, “I know.”

“I always have.” Clark croaked out.

He pulled back and cupped Clark’s face, “God I’ve always known that didn’t you know that.”

 

~*~

They returned from the cemetery and parked in the driveway. They got out and found Martha and Alfred sitting on the porch swing drinking lemonade. Clark and Bruce grinned at each other and then approached them. Bruce held out the bouquet of flowers he had bought for Martha. Her eyes widened and then she smiled softly, “Thank you Bruce… tulips my favourite. How did you…” her gaze found her son’s and she said, “Of course you told him.”

Bruce smiled and revealed, “He did, a long time ago. We were ten years old and Clark wanted to get you some flowers for your birthday. Dad, I mean Jonathan told him that they could get them together but Clark was insistent on buying them for you himself but he didn’t have much spending money…”

Martha’s face showed she was taken back and she recalled, “I remember, that year he gave me…”

Bruce smiled, “Just one red tulip.”

Her smile became radiant and she glanced at Clark. Clark nodded bashfully and explained, “It was Bruce who suggested I buy just a single one of your favourite flower.”

Martha nodded along, she breathed deeply and revealed, “Alfred and I have been sharing stories…” she stood up, and approached Bruce and pulled him into a hug. She cooed, “I wish I had understood all this back then and known that you were with us all along sweetie.”

It had been so long since he felt motherly arms around him. Bruce hugged her petite frame and sighed, “Thank you M…Mom.”

She rubbed his back soothingly. He saw Alfred gazing at him over her shoulder. He saw his guardian swallowed hard and then he nodded at him. He felt his emotions well up inside him. Reluctantly he pulled away. Martha smiled with understanding. She clapped her hands and said, “Come along dinner is almost ready.”

Clark and Bruce glanced at each other, and then Bruce said, “You didn’t have to do that Martha I could have taken us to dine out.”

She scolded lightly, “Nonsense, it was no trouble especially when we combined our forces.”

Clark chuckled and teased his mom, “You actually let someone else free rein in your kitchen, Mom?”

Alfred noted, “I will have you know we worked together quite well, Master Clark.”

Martha raised an amused brow, “Master Clark is it now?”

Clark ducked his head and informed her, “He kind of insisted.”

His mom laughed and patted him on the arm, “Dinner’s about ready. Go and wash up, Master Clark.”

~*~

Clark led him upstairs and into the bathroom to ‘wash up’ for dinner. Bruce gazed around the room. He gazed at the bathtub. Clark chuckled as he watched him through the mirror as he washed his hands. “Is that too small for you too?”

Bruce sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He shook his head and murmured, “I love taking a bath with you.”

“Me too.” Clark hummed and then his face became mischievous and he smiled, “Tempted?”

Bruce leered, “Very much…”

Clark raised an eyebrow and then he turned around and sat against the sink. With a smile Clark mocked them gently, “I can’t believe we was just about to… and we couldn’t finish it.”

He laughed but he whispered, “Clark…!” then he admitted bashfully, “I liked what we did do… um I want…” 

His friend and lover smiled slowly at him and asked, “Tonight?”

“Tonight, yes tonight.” Bruce agreed and he stood up and kissed him.

Then his mom called up the stairs, “Come on slow pokes.”

This time he didn’t laugh at the interruption, Bruce quickly washed his hands and promised his lover, “Later.”

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Kinship 8/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,367  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark take the final step in their relationship while visiting the farm.

~*~

As they ate, they continued to discuss and compare their perspectives of their life together. Martha inquired, “So you never talked about living at Wayne Manor, I would’ve thought something like that would come up?”

Clark shrugged at Bruce and Bruce smiled and explained the best he could manage, “Well as I told Clark, it was just normal to me, I didn’t think of it as Wayne Manor it was just home. The adventures that we had I suppose lent themselves to both the grounds of Wayne Manor and the Kent farm. Miles of grass to run around on…” he smirked at Clark, “I guess climbing up the side of our house, would be about the height of your grain silo out there…” 

Martha glared at Clark obviously remembering the incident.

Alfred too gazed knowingly at Bruce.

Clark chuckled and continued, “We both had a pond on our land…”

This time it was Alfred that glared at Clark, he said, “I remember Master Bruce was a state, covered head to toe in mud.”

Martha turned to Bruce, “I remember too, Clark told me it was your idea, but obviously at the time I didn’t believe him.”

Bruce bowed his head, he glanced at Clark, they smirked at each other across the dining table, and then they both burst out laughing. Alfred smiled, seeing him so light-hearted after so long. After a moment, Martha chuckled too. 

He said, “Another difference that we didn’t understand at the time was the size of our bathtubs…”

Clark grinned, and mocked light-heartedly, “Yes, Master Bruce has got an en suite bathroom.”

Bruce murmured, “You can have more privacy that way…”

Martha nodded, “We could have done with one of those when Clark was a teenager, and he seemed to spend hours locked in the bathroom.”

He teased, “What was you doing in there Clark?” Clark glared at him but Bruce continued, “Was it because you were a dirty boy?”

Clark met his gaze and then suddenly Bruce felt warm breath against his ear and a whispered, "Not in front of my mom."

Bruce’s eyes widened as his gaze had never left Clark’s across the dining room table.

He tilted his head and Clark winked at him. 

~*~

As they finished their meal, Alfred suggested, “I think you two should do the washing up while Martha and I take our coffee into the living room.” 

Bruce gazed at him in surprise. It seemed like the first time since he had returned home that Alfred had dropped the formalities. Bruce found himself smiling in response. Alfred gazed at him fondly and then accompanied Martha to the living room. Clark laughed and got up and said to Bruce, “Come on.” 

They entered the kitchen, and Clark picked up a dish towel and questioned, “Washing or drying?”

He gazed from the towel to the sink, “I guess washing.”

A mocking grin came to Clark’s face as he asked, “Ever done either Master Bruce?”

He rolled his eyes, “I may not have the experience doing it, but it doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

Clark’s eyes focused on him, and slid down his body palpably. Bruce swallowed and turned away bashfully and put the plug into the sink and turned on the hot water faucet. As the water ran, Bruce felt Clark sidle up behind him. Hot breath against his neck as Clark murmured, “Does that apply to other things too?”

A shiver went through Bruce, he murmured seductively, “Maybe…”

Soft lips played against the skin of his neck, “I can’t wait to test it out.”

He smiled as he turned off the faucet, he said, “By the way that was a nice trick before at the table.”

He laughed as Clark whispered in his ear, “What trick?”

Clark laughed too and Bruce wiggled back against him, “Come on I’m supposed to be doing the dishes.”

His friend groaned, and grasped his hips gently and pressed against him, his back to his solid chest and his ass against his crotch. Clark hummed, “Go ahead, I’m comfortable right here.”

Bruce groaned in response. He began washing the dishes and Clark continued his playful distraction. Bruce hummed and groaned as Clark nuzzled and kissed his nape. He arched back into him, “I think being back on the farm has awakened your…”

Clark hummed against him, “It’s awakened something.” 

Then he pressed his crotch against him harder, and Bruce was pinned between the sink and Clark’s hard… He hissed at the divine pressure. Bruce chuckled and hissed and he inquired, “When you asked me was I tempted by the bathtub you really meant it, right here during this visit?”

He murmured quietly against his neck, “I would love to.”

Bruce arched his neck and teased, “Remember my bathtub is bigger, we have more privacy, and we can take as much time as we want there…”

His friend groaned, “As soon as we get back.” and pressed against him harder. Bruce whined and arched back against him. Feeling the pressure of Bruce’s ass against his crotch, Clark moaned, “That’s so good.”

Clark’s hand slipped into the waistband and down the front of Bruce’s pants, and he touched him there. Bruce gasped out and his hands gripped the edge of the sink. He moaned, “Oh yes.”

Clark nipped his ear and drawled, “Oh yes.”

“Is everything okay honey.” The motherly voice asked as Martha came into the kitchen.

Everyone came to a standstill. 

Clark and Bruce turned their heads to look at the same time, and they saw Martha’s shocked face. They were so close that he heard it as Clark swallowed nervously. Then Clark was slipping his hand out of Bruce’s pants. The friction made Bruce let out a stuttered breath. Martha’s eyes widened even more as her attention was drawn there. 

“Mom, I can…” Clark began.

Martha uttered, “I didn’t realise… I knew you were close but…”

At that moment, Alfred entered the kitchen behind her. He took in the situation at once, their body language, as well as the blushing cheeks on everyone’s faces. He cleared his throat and told Martha, “Come along Martha let’s leave these two boys to their embarrassment.”

Martha frowned at them before heading for the living room. Alfred tut-tutted at them before following her. 

Bruce turned to Clark and muttered, “You’re always getting me into trouble.”

Clark crossed his arms and glared at him. Bruce glared right back. Then Clark murmured, “Did you like my hand touching you?”

He knew what he meant. He remembered the jolt of desire he had felt when Clark had pushed his hand down his pants. He whispered, “Yeah.”

Then Clark’s gaze dropped and his eyes widened, and he whispered, “Oh shit.”

Bruce frowned and looked down and saw the tent in his own pants. He glanced at Clark’s crotch and he winced, “Oh shit do you think she saw?”

His friend uttered, “What?” and looked at the bulge in his pants. He cringed and accused, “That’s your fault.”

“Mine?” he demanded.

Clark stepped forward, “Yeah yours.”

Bruce stood toe to toe with him and glowered, “You’re the one who started it. I was just trying to wash the dishes.”

“And of course you weren’t enjoying it?” Clark questioned.

He squinted at him and declared, “You’re so lucky I can’t…”

Clark goaded, “Can’t…?”

Bruce gazed at him, and then he grabbed him and kissed him, “Can’t resist you.” he admitted.

His old friend groaned deep down in his chest, and wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him again deeply. Bruce hummed and opened his mouth for him. Bruce cupped Clark’s head as their tongues met. Clark moaned and pulled back and Bruce grinned at him, and told him, “I love you.”

“Oh!” someone gasped.

They turned to see that not only had Martha returned to the kitchen, she had caught them again. They cringed at each other. Then Martha revealed, “I came to apologise about my response before… but…” she gazed at them. She studied them, and then she asked, “You really meant that didn’t you?”

This whole situation could have been uncomfortable. All those years away from home, away from Clark, he had thought maybe he had trained away those feelings, being able to block them or pretend they didn’t exist or that they didn’t matter and wasn’t important anymore. He gazed from the woman who had been a kind of mother in spirit his whole life and then to her son. He nodded and confessed, “I’ve loved him my whole life…” he said wistfully, “It’s only recently that we’ve been able to…” he reached for Clark and Clark smiled and his hand met him halfway and their fingers entwined. He swallowed and continued, “We’re just getting used to it.”

Clark smiled softly and adoringly at him. He lifted their joined hands and kissed Bruce’s hand. Martha asked, “You feel the same way don’t you sweetie?”

Clark met his mom’s gaze and nodded, “I love him Mom. There’s never been anyone else that’s ever come close.”

She shook her head and laughed, “This has been one extraordinary day, and yet with everything else I can’t talk to anyone about it…” she glanced back towards the living room where Alfred was and smiled, “I guess there is one person I can talk to now.”

Both Bruce and Clark cringed at the same time, and Martha tilted her head knowingly, “What is it?”

Her son winced and explained, “You might hear some gossip next time you go into town.”

“Why what did you do?” Martha asked worriedly.

“We kind of kissed while we were in the flower store.” Clark confessed.

“In front of Nell?” she asked with dread.

“In front of Lana.” he revealed.

Martha sighed, “Who will tell Nell, who in turn will tell everyone…”

“I’m sorry Mom.” Clark told her guiltily.

Martha’s gaze darted to her son. Then she wondered, “Sorry for what, for giving me a successful son, who has someone to love and who loves him just as much, who just so happens to be gorgeous and wealthy…” Clark and Bruce smirked at each other after hearing Mom say he was gorgeous.   
Martha Kent got a glint in her eyes, “…someone they would die to have wooing their daughters in fact. Yes, I think that’s plenty good enough for shutting up Nell and her vultures to start with.” 

He said to Clark, “She’s great isn’t she?”

His partner smiled, “I’ve always thought so.”

Then Martha was shooing them away, “Go on you two lovebirds, go and enjoy some time alone.” 

Bruce pointed to the sink, “I haven’t finished the dishes.”

Martha shook her head, “Forget about the dishes. It’ll be sunset in a while, Clark why don’t you show Bruce the view.”

They met each other’s gazes as they both remembered what they had planned for tonight. Clark’s cheeks pinked but his eyes twinkled at him. He held out his hand and he took it and they made their way outside, and they returned to Clark’s loft in the barn.

They had something important to do.

~*~

They lay together on the couch in Clark’s loft, Bruce grinned into the slow kiss he was sharing with the man he loved. Then he groaned with realisation, after everything that had happened at the Fortress and in Gotham, “I still didn’t get any lube.”

Clark looked almost shy but amazingly aroused as he told him, “I got some already.”

Bruce cupped his face, and met his gaze intensely and whispered, “Nice work.”

Clark smirked proudly in response. He suggested in a whispered, “I think we should get undressed now.”

“Hmm-mm I think we should.” Bruce agreed.

They released each other, they both stood up and Bruce reached for his own shirt buttons. Clark just stayed still and observed him. The look in his eyes was of anticipation as if it was the first time. Bruce smiled crookedly, “We’ve done this before, you know.”

Clark shook his head, “No we haven’t.”

“I mean saw each other naked.” He said with a chuckle in his voice.

His old friend shrugged, “I can’t help it.”

Bruce was thrilled to hear that, but he was also amused by this whole situation. He scolded, “Just get naked.”

Clark snickered, “You old romantic you.”

He gazed pointedly at him, and then Clark’s fingers busily unbuttoned his own shirt. Clark spread the material. Clark looked up and caught him ogling him. He tilted his head and tut-tutted, “Come on you too.”

He grinned, and then finished his own buttons and then let the shirt fall from his shoulders. He tossed the shirt onto the chair next to the desk with Clark’s own. Then he went for his pants. Clark reminded him, “Shoes…”

He glanced at his shoes and shrugged, “Oh, yeah.”

He kicked them off. He watched Clark as he untied his shoes and then toed them off. They met each other’s gaze again and then they reached for their own waistbands at the same time. He unzipped his own pants, and his hardening cock sprang out. He dropped his pants and Clark dropped his jeans to the wooden loft floor. His best friend reached out, and caressed his cheek and pulled him into his embrace. They fell against the couch together. They came to a stop as Bruce asked, “Where’s this lube that you bought?”

Clark told him, “Wait I’ll get it.”

Then Clark got up and collected the tube from his pocket. He walked around the loft naked gazing at it before placing it on the cushion beside Bruce. Bruce admired the body that had been the total focus of his burgeoning libido as they grew to manhood together. 

Then Bruce watched as Clark opened the tube of lubricant and slicked his cock. He tossed the tube down on the couch. Bruce spread his thighs for him. Then Clark was pressing forwards. Bruce felt the pressure against him. He felt the anticipation. He felt a sensation that was part discomfort and part pleasure. Then Clark stopped and Bruce asked again, “Try again.”

Clark frowned and asked, “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I want you to do it.”

So the man that used to be the boy who happily went along with his plans tried again. This time he used more pressure, and they both groaned as just the very tip entered him. Bruce gazed at the sight of his friend’s cock in him even if barely. He could feel himself clinging to him. Bruce cried out breathily, “Oh, god. Is this what it felt like for you when I had my fingers inside you?”

Clark chuckled and admitted, “Your fingers felt good. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Bruce arched a brow and said, “Good.” He met his friend’s eyes and he asked, “How does my ass feel?”

Clark said gutturally, “Tight and incredible.”

Then Clark gently withdrew and Bruce asked with disappointment, “Why?”

His lover explained, “I can’t stay in there… in you, I can’t do what my instinct is telling me without using more lube first.”

Bruce swallowed to wet his dry mouth, “You want to fuck me?”

Clark’s chest heaved and he admitted, “Yes.”

Suddenly Bruce lunged up and he kissed the man he loved with hunger. Clark returned it with a moan. He remembered how it felt being tight around Clark’s cock head. He took a deep breath as his cock flexed. Maybe he was being wanton but Bruce was half growling between kisses, biting the words into his full lips. “I want your cock in my ass now.”

His lover pulled back and stared at him with shock. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Gasping, Bruce stared back at him. He didn’t know what to say. Then Clark flashed a wicked grin at him, and growled, “I like it.” Then Clark took his mouth with his hard and hungrily. 

He let out a growly breath in response and then he laid himself back against the cushions and gazed up at him. 

Clark reached for the lube and got some more on his fingers and pressed them inwards. Bruce groaned, “Yes.” and then Clark pressed in deeper, then he thrust them again and again.

Then his lover braced himself over him and gazed down into his eyes. He reached for his hard cock and then he guided himself to the slickness. He leaned in and kissed Bruce, and he pushed forward and slid into his tight slick heat. Clark gasped into his mouth, and Bruce groaned deliriously into his. Bruce panted against his lips, “God Clark, it’s unbelievable.”

Then he couldn’t stop himself from crying out as Clark pulled out and thrust back inside. Bruce threw his head back and arched his throat and Clark dove on it and suck at it. His lover thrust again and he bit at the soft skin of Bruce’s throat. Then Bruce was moaning, “Clark… Clark…”

He looked up and met his lover’s eyes. He saw astonishment, and pleasure and most importantly love. Clark held his gaze and he thrust into him steadily and with purpose. After everything they had ever been to each other, right at this moment on this couch in this loft, this was all they were, two bodies two souls intertwined. 

After endless constant motion and with Bruce sweating more than he did after a workout, he gasped, “I want you to come for me.”

Clark breathed out, “God, Bruce.”

And then everything stopped and then their bodies were wracked with the spasms of ecstasy. 

~*~

His fingers caressed Clark’s hair as his forehead rested on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce stared at the wooden ceiling and chuckled, “Wow.”

He felt his lover lift his head. He dropped his gaze and his focus found his best friend’s grinning face. Clark inquired, “Did you think it was going to be that good?”

He mirrored him with a tired grin, and he shook his head, “No.” Clark raised an eyebrow at him. Bruce laughed and said, “Okay just not that good.” 

Clark smiled and then he laid his head back on his shoulder. Bruce wrapped his arms around his lover. Clark cooed softly, “Love you.”

And then they settled down and enjoyed a time of satiation, and relaxation together.

~*~

Later on, they were standing together at the open window watching the sunset in comfortable companionable silence.

He circled behind him. Clark went to turn towards him, but Bruce sidled up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Clark laughed in response. Bruce shushed him and kissed Clark’s nape and Clark exhaled. Then Clark said quietly, “Dad used to call this my fortress of solitude, but he didn’t know, he didn’t know that I was never alone in here.”

Bruce reached down, and took his hand in his and just held it. 

The silence returned and they watched the sunset without saying a word.

As the fiery orb sank below the horizon, Clark bowed his head and glanced at their hands still joined. His partner turned and smiled at him then.

He didn’t know how he was going to do what Clark wanted and let go of his need for retribution, but he knew it would be easier to do that than losing and letting go of Clark. His best friend’s presence had comforted him during his childhood and he had to believe that having Clark with him always would help him make it through the rest of his life. 

He would continue being Batman. It was part of him now. And maybe Batman and Superman could a difference in this world.

Just as his kindred spirit had made a difference in his world. 

Just as he hoped, he had made a difference to his.

Clark reached up and caressed his cheek and his lips. “I’m so happy you came home with me.” 

He told him, “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything, Clark.”

It wasn’t Wayne Manor but it was home.

 

The end


End file.
